A Son's Return
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Jason Morgan is dead, or so everyone thinks. His family and friends mourned him. Some are still picking up the pieces, like Elizabeth Webber who is pregnant with their child. What happens when he returns to Port Charles six months after the plane crash that "killed" him? A short story inspired by the Thanksgiving One Shot Challenge over at HH. Rated R for violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"A Son Returns"

"Jason Morgan is Dead"...At least that's what everyone thinks for the last 6 months. He was declared dead and life was never the same for many people.  
His parents mourned for him  
His sister mourned for him  
His brother mourned in private for him  
His partner Sonny mourned for him

Six months ago, Jason's plane crashed off of South American during a hurricane, he and the captain ended up on a small island. Two days ago, an oil tanker saw their smoke signal and rescued them. While Jason was on that island, the old captain told him some life truths, and Jason promised himself that if he got back home he would reach out to his family and ask them to forgive him.

Jason told the old captain about Elizabeth, about Cam being his son of his heart, about Elizabeth being pregnant with his child and how he decided to not claim his child. The old captain asked him how he feels knowing that he might not see his child and the child will never know that you are his father. Jason answered the captain with the first truthful answer he has ever given to anyone that asked him about the baby-he wanted his baby, he wanted Elizabeth and Cam. He wanted a life with them but he was scared. Big bad Jason was scared of losing his family.

Since Jason was declared dead, Elizabeth told the truth about the baby, she now lives in the gatehouse with Cam. She is ready to give birth very soon. She has mourned Jason but she knows that she has to take care of herself for Cam and the baby.

Jason was already broken-up with Sam, he cut all ties with her. Elizabeth divorced Lucky.

Now Jason is standing in front of the Quartermaine mansion ready to ring the doorbell. Who will answer the door?

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, a time for family and new beginnings

Tell the story of Jason coming home, where he will shock the hell out of his family and he will get some shocks of his own.

_Happy Thanksgiving_

Thank you Liason102 for the edit. Mistakes are on me not my beta

Deb – Thanks for the awesome, and continued, inspiration. The above is her prompt from HH, the story is based on that. We writers are truly fortunate to have you. The fact that you come up with these ideas month after month amazes me.

This story is not a one shot it's 15 chapters long, and because it's so short the pacing is quick.

Rated R for violence and mild sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter 1

Six months. It had been six months since he had been in Port Charles. Even longer since he stood in this very spot. Outside the front door of the Quartermaine mansion. It was safe to say that he had been a very different man at that time. Almost dying changed a man. The irony was that he had almost died on more than one occasion, but this time he actually learned something from the experience. Had decided that should he get back home, to his friends, family, and the woman he loved with all his heart he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to get things right.

So now he was standing in front of the door to the place he had grown up. A place that he now remembered because of his latest head trauma. He had left Port Charles as Jason Morgan, and man who was now dead according to the past editions of the Gazette. Morgan had come about because of his first trauma, the one that killed Jason Quartermaine. Now he was somewhere in the middle, but no matter what his last name was he knew who had his heart. Elizabeth Webber.

Raising a trembling hand he pushed the doorbell, and prepared to see what kind of life was waiting on the other side.

* * *

Another Thanksgiving, and another ruined turkey. Monica just shook her head as she surveyed the ruined carcass of this year's sacrificial bird. Many fates had befallen the Quartermaine turkey. This time the death had come at the hands of the new stove. Cook had been saying for weeks that it was running hot, but no one had expected the appliance to go up in literal flames. Taking dinner with it.

Monica looked around at the amused eyes of those gathered. Michael her grandson was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Edward was scowling but his eyes were twinkling. Tracy looked disgusted, or she would if she wasn't struggling so hard to smile. Morgan was here and he was howling with laughter being joined by Cameron Webber. Elizabeth had a hand over her mouth but her shaking shoulders gave her away. Monica bet that even the baby in Elizabeth's stomach was laughing.

But there was something to said for tradition.

Pizza for dinner on the last Thursday of the month was tradition for them.

"I ordered the pies." Alice said from the doorway. "This morning." The maid tacked on. She'd worked here long enough to know that the Quartermaine Thanksgiving meal was cursed. "They should be here any minute."

"Thank you Alice." Monica said shaking her head. "One of these days we will get it right."

"Maybe." Michael said laughing at his grandmother. He and his brother had begged their parents to have dinner at the mansion. Both boys knew that something was going to go wrong and they wanted to be on hand to see it.

"Are we gonna eat momma?" Cameron wanted to know.

"When the pizza gets here." Elizabeth assured her son. It had been years since she sat around this table on this day. The fact that she was here this year was bittersweet. The Quartermaine's had become her family, but for that to have happened she had to lose Jason.

But to be completely honest she had lost him months before the plane crash took his life. She had come closer than ever before to having her dream, only to once again lose it.

After finding Lucky in her bed with some woman she'd never seen before, she had turned around and walked out of the apartment in shock. She had no clue her husband was having an affair. Wouldn't probably have clued in at all because she was working two jobs to pay the bills. She had been cut early from her night time nursing shift and come home to see that.

Elizabeth had walked almost five blocks before the cold registered. Unsure of what to do and not knowing where to go she had done the one thing she always did when she needed to be safe. She called Jason. She still remembered everything about that night.

"_Jason." Elizabeth was trying to keep her voice level._

"_Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jason had been playing a solitary game of pool._

"_Can you come get me please?" She was starting to hurt from the cold. _

"_Where are you?" He asked not even hesitating._

"_Um, hold on." Elizabeth stepped out of the old fashioned phone booth. "First and Chestnut." She had been blindly walking._

"_Ten minutes." Jason said hanging up his phone and heading for the door._

_One look at her had him reaching for her and holding her close. They didn't talk on the car ride to the penthouse. She was shivering and crying too hard to make much sense. Whatever had happened must have been bad, he knew when she started talking Spencer was going to be at the root of her unhappiness._

_Inside he started the fireplace and sat her in front of it. A cup of coffee soon followed. "I don't have any hot chocolate." He said apologetically. There wasn't even a tea bag in the house._

"_This is good, thank you." Elizabeth said taking a sip. It was strong, stronger than she normally drank it and she tasted brandy._

"_What happened?" Jason needed to find out if she was injured. He wouldn't put it past Lucky to get violent._

"_Lucky is at our apartment, in bed with another woman." She forced herself to say. "I don't have anywhere else to go." Audrey wasn't even home. She and Cameron were visiting Steven in Memphis. While she was out of town the furnace was being replaced and so the house would be too cold._

"_You can always stay here." Jason told her. "What can I do for you?"_

"_Can you please call Diane?" Elizabeth asked softly. Her marriage was over._

"_First thing in the morning." Jason said putting his arms around her and giving her all the comfort he could. _

That had been almost a year ago. The beginning of December. Lucky didn't contest the divorce which surprised her. Before the middle of the month she was free. Jason took her and Cameron out to dinner to celebrate. He made it clear when he dropped them off at Audrey's that he didn't want to be just her friend anymore. That he wanted them to really try.

She was the one to ask if they could keep things between them quiet. It wasn't just what they wanted that needed to be taken into consideration. She had to think of Cam too. Her little boy loved Jason already, but before Jason could step into the father role they needed to figure out if they could make it work this time.

By Valentine's Day it looked like they were going to get it right. That was when they finally made love for the first time. He took her away for the weekend and they never left the room. It was glorious and magical and the beginning. Until they came home and all hell had broken lose.

A rival family wanted the territory and things came close to all-out war. Elizabeth had found herself in a safe house, with Cameron, surrounded by guards. When she returned to Port Charles Jason said they were over. He couldn't risk losing her and the little boy he thought of as a son to the violence of his world. Elizabeth reluctantly agreed.

Then the stick turned blue. She told Jason, and his answer was still the same. They couldn't be together, but he did not intend to be derelict in his responsibilities. He made sure that Elizabeth had a house and money in the bank. She and his children would be well cared for, and from a distance he would be able to watch them. But he would never be a part of their lives again.

So for the first three months of her pregnancy they kept their distance, and then he got on the plane to South America. A routine business trip that turned out to be anything but.

The news of Jason's death had been stunning. For days she had been numb and then Monica had come to see her. Jason left his mother a letter telling her about the baby and asking that she care for Elizabeth. Monica was the one who asked Liz to move into the mansion, when the petite brunette said no Monica suggested the gate house instead. Elizabeth was going to say no, but then Sonny showed up at the hospital to congratulate her on the coming baby. She didn't even know how he found out, because Jason swore he wouldn't make any announcements until after she was out of her first trimester, but she didn't like it. Didn't like the coldness in his eyes.

The mob boss had not been that thrilled that she and Jason had reconnected. His question scared her, even though he smiled the entire time they talked. Since the conversation took place at the hospital several of her co-workers overheard it, and before the day was out her business was being bandied about.

When she went home Carly had shown up asking the same question. Elizabeth simply closed the door in the blonde's face. But it was Sam showing up after Cameron was in bed that opened Elizabeth's eyes to the possible danger. The dark haired woman had been angry and demanded that Elizabeth show her proof of Jason's paternity. She had said that over the last month she and Jason had started reconnecting. Even though the enforcer had cut her out his life Sam insisted they were on the verge of a reconciliation. Elizabeth's bastard was not going to get in the way of that. She had locked the door and called the mansion to accept Monica's offer, after telling the older woman what was going on.

The next morning, the Chief of Staff of General Hospital had been on the steps of Elizabeth's house and a moving truck was parked in the driveway. It hadn't taken long at all for the men to pack up the house and load up the truck. Before the end of the day Elizabeth and Cameron were settled into the gatehouse. That first dinner had been eye opening. The Quartermaine's were a family who enjoyed a good debate. They didn't have quiet family meals. With Tracy married to Luke things had gotten ugly pretty quickly. Both Luke and Lulu made pointed remarks about poor Lucky, and how Liz wasn't much more than a tramp even though she hadn't been the one to break their wedding vows.

Much to everyone's surprise it had been Tracy who came to Elizabeth's rescue. Reminding her husband of his various affairs while married to Laura, and reminding Lulu of her part in breaking up Dillon's marriage to Georgie. The father and daughter didn't say a word for the rest of the night. Luke left on an adventure the next morning and Lulu moved out of the mansion altogether. Monica seemed pleased with that outcome.

* * *

When the doorbell rang Monica walked out of the dining room to get the pizzas. She couldn't wait until Emily called later this evening. Her daughter had sent an email just this morning requesting they get a fully loaded pizza in her honor. Monica's response was that they should have plenty of leftover turkey when she and Matt returned home.

This was the first Thanksgiving that Emily wasn't home. While she did want to make this night easier for Liz and the rest of the family the young resident had needed a break. Since she had off Emily had asked her boyfriend to go away with her. Thanksgiving was the only holiday that Emily had managed to get Jason to the mansion for, and not since Lila passed away.

"Money." Monica muttered to herself, stopping to get enough for the pizzas and nice tip. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" The cardio surgeon called out. Standing there holding a stack of pizzas in the cold couldn't be the most pleasant thing. She hoped the delivery person was getting paid well for working a holiday. "Sorry." She said opening the door. The smile slid off her face as she saw who was standing there. For a brief moment she worried she was having a stroke. That she was about to drop dead and this was the last thing her brain conjured up.

"Mom." Jason said his heart beating hard in his chest.

Instead of answering Monica Quartermaine, world famous surgeon, simply passed out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jason shifted his mother in his arms and entered the mansion. Looking around all kinds of memories flooded his brain. He remembered how the entryway was always decorated for the season when his grandmother was alive. He remembered tracking mud into the house after going sledding with AJ. He remembered Emily standing here looking a bit lost the first morning she woke up as a member of the family. He could stand here for hours thinking of all the times he'd come down those stairs and walked out the door. Especially the last time he'd done so as Jason Quartermaine.

"Mr. Jason?" Alice couldn't believe her eyes.

"My mother fainted." Jason said looking at the maid.

"Put her in the living room." Alice said as if dead men stood in the foyer every day. But this was Port Charles, and people had a habit of not staying in the ground. Mr. AJ was proof of that, although only a select few knew that he hadn't died that night in the hospital.

"Okay." Jason said nodding.

Alice walked into the dining room and looked at the assembled guest. "Uh." She wasn't quite sure where to start.

"Where are the pizza?" Michael asked. He was with Cameron, he was hungry.

"Mr. Jason is here." The maid told everyone.

"What?" Elizabeth said looking at Alice. While the maid was nice, she wasn't known for having a sense of humor. Even if she was, that wouldn't be funny.

Alice pointed over her shoulder indicating the living room. She wasn't surprised when no one moved. "Dr. Quartermaine fainted, and he took her into the living room."

"Are you insane?" Tracy asked the maid. "Why on earth would you make something like that up?" Looking over she saw that Elizabeth had gone pale. "Sit down." Tracy told the heavily pregnant woman. "Michael pour Liz some water. I'm going to find Monica." Tracy was also going to see that Alice got fired. She made it to the doorway before stopping in her tracks. "Oh my god!" Tracy backing up.

"Uncle Jason?" Michael said dropping the glass.

"Uncle Jason?" Morgan echoed his brother.

Edward sat down heavily in his chair.

"Jason!" Cameron said happy, he ran across the room and found himself scooped up in his friend's arms.

He heard everyone but the only place Jason could look was at Elizabeth. She was standing their statue still with her hands cradling her stomach. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was trembling. For the last six months hers was the only face he wanted to see. His arms had ached to hold her. He had dreamed of all the ways he would beg her to forgive him for being so weak and walking away. He had dreamed up countless scenarios for asking her to allow him to be a father to both their children. She had been the reason he never gave up hope that a rescue would come.

"I thought you were with the angels?" Cameron said not really paying attention to the adults and older kids in the room. "Momma said you were in heaven."

"No buddy, I wasn't with the angels." Jason said in a raspy voice. His eyes scanned every inch of the little boy's face. He had told the plane's captain, the person he spent the most time with over the last six months, that Cameron was the son of his heart. Truer words had never been spoken. "My plane crashed." Jason explained looking up at Elizabeth once more.

Why hadn't he remembered just how beautiful she was? Some nights when we woke he swore he could smell the vanilla that lingered on her skin. That he could feel how soft she was and how she fit against him during that one weekend away. She, the little boy in his arms, and the baby she carried were all that mattered. The Jason who left in June might not have had his priorities correct, but this Jason did.

"Is it really you?" Edward asked thinking he was seeing a ghost. He had regretted every harsh word he passed with his grandson. At the funeral he finally understood the opportunity he'd wasted by constantly trying to change Jason into something he wasn't. The lost years had weighed heavily on him these last six months.

"Hello Grandfather." Jason knew there was a lot of work to be done to earn his family's forgiveness but he was willing to start right now, if they were willing to let him.

Edward seemed even more shocked at the greeting. Jason hadn't called him grandfather in years. Looking into his grandson's eyes he saw a difference. These eyes weren't as cold and he wondered exactly who was standing in front of him.

"I need to call mom." Michael said pulling out his phone.

"Don't." Jason ordered his nephew.

Michael seemed surprised by that. "You don't want her to know?"

"I will call and talk to your mother and Sonny." Jason wasn't sure where they fit into the new life he planned on building. Changes were coming and he expected some opposition. He had things in place because Sonny was going to be a problem, and well Carly never listened so he had something ready for her as well. Port Charles had not been the first place back from the dead Jason had come. He might not be fully Jason Morgan anymore, but he still knew how to handle a potential threat.

Now he wanted, needed to talk to Elizabeth. Before he could step forward Monica walked into the room. "I didn't dream you?" She said in a shaky voice. "You're really here."

"I am." He said smiling at her. "I didn't mean to make you pass out." He said with a small smile. He'd barely been fast enough to catch her.

"Where have you been?" She asked reaching out and touching his face. One miracle was more than she ever expected in this lifetime. AJ's return from the dead had been all she thought to get. He wasn't in Port Charles and might not ever be able to return, but Jason was and did.

"I need to speak with Elizabeth." Jason told everyone. His eyes went over to the small woman who hadn't moved or said a word since his arrival.

"Of course." Monica was afraid to let him out of her sight. There was a part of her that was convinced this was all a hallucination.

"Mom. Can we use dad's office?" Jason wanted to talk in private.

That was the second time he called her mom. That was when she looked at him. Really looked. Jason was in khakis and had moccasins on his feet. Not jeans or motorcycle boots. He was wearing a leather jacket, but it was brown and not black. His hair was neat, but not as short as he'd been wearing it when he left. Even the way he was holding himself was different. He wasn't the Jason they had lost all those years ago, but he wasn't the Jason they had lost six months ago either. "Should you go to the hospital?"

"No." Jason said looking at Elizabeth. He wasn't going anywhere until he talked to her. "Will you come with me?" He asked her.

* * *

Elizabeth had shakily gotten to her feet when Jason walked in the room. For months after the crash she had held out hope that he would be found. That he would come home. She told herself that if that happened, if she was granted that miracle she would fight for them. That she wouldn't let him just decide that they couldn't be together. But time passed and the reality that he wasn't coming home set in.

They had a memorial service and when she got home Elizabeth had replayed their last conversation in her mind in an unending loop. The one where he said it wasn't safe, that they couldn't be together. That she, Cameron, and this new baby didn't belong in his world. When he said it was over, she had meekly agreed. Why fight the inevitable? Everyone left her. It was just how things were. Starting with her parents, and ending with Jason. She simply wasn't enough. So his walking away then seemed kind somehow. When the door closed behind her as she left his home, she told herself that life would go on. It always did.

Then Sonny had walked up and told everyone her personal business, in that moment Elizabeth learned just what it meant to have family. Had learned that she wasn't alone after all. Over the last six months with the support of her Grams and the Q's she had pulled herself together. She had people in her corner and two children to care for. Staying here wasn't a permanent solution. After the baby was born Elizabeth was thinking of leaving Port Charles and starting over somewhere else.

Now this happened, and she had no idea which way was up anymore. Jason was standing there, holding Cameron and saying he wanted to talk. In private. Did he want to tell her that what he said before still stood? That there was still no place in his life for them. Because if he did she might just take the paperweight on Alan's desk and bash Jason's skull in. Life never gave you a second chance, and she had no intention of wasting this one.

"Okay." She heard herself say.

"Thank you." Jason had been holding his breath waiting for her response. He turned to Monica and handed her Cameron. "Don't let Michael or Morgan call Carly." He whispered.

"But Jason-." Monica started.

"No." He told his mother. He didn't want to hear about how his best friend would be overjoyed he was home. Carly was about to have some boundaries set for her. Ones that if she didn't obey meant she would find her on the outside of his life.

"Alright." Monica backed down. "Can I call your sister?" And brother she mentally added.

"Not just yet." Jason wanted to keep his presence here as quiet as possible for at least the next twenty-four hours. "We can talk about when." He said his eyes on Monica's.

"I'll wait for you to say that it's okay." Monica agreed. She was still taking her youngest son in. Something was definitely different.

"Thank you." Jason could see the questions in her eyes, but he couldn't give her any answers just yet. "Ready?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Yes." She said walking slowly across the room until she was standing beside him. Up close her eyes scanned his face, and she in his eyes she saw the man she knew. As well as something more. There was a spark in his eyes she'd never seen before.

With a nod to the rest of the room Jason escorted Elizabeth down the hall.

* * *

Michael pulled out his phone again and before Monica could walk across the room Tracy snatched it out of his hands. "You heard Jason, he doesn't want you calling your parents."

"Give that back, they have a right to know he's home." Michael immediately protested. His parents had been devastated by Jason's death. Even now his mother still missed her best friend. She should be here.

"Uncle Jason said he would call them." Morgan told his brother. Michael was a lot like their mother in that he had a hard time following instructions. "Here grandmom." Morgan gave Monica his phone. "Michael will just try to take it." At seven he was used to his brother taking his things when he wanted them.

"You can't keep me from calling them." Michael said determined to make his call. There were like a million phones in the mansion.

"Alice." Monica said as the maid put the pizzas on the table.

"Yes." The maid had caught the entire exchange.

"Keep an eye on Michael." Monica instructed. "If he get to be a problem, lock him in a closet."

The twelve year old eyes widened at what his grandmother just said. "You can't do that."

"I think the basement would be a better call." Tracy said with an evil grin.

"Which one?" Alice asked totally serious. Michael was a good kid most of the time, but occasionally he was a self-entitled brat.

Monica just shook her head as she walked down the hall to her office and locked both phones in her desk. She had no idea why Jason didn't want anyone to know he was home. But she would respect his wishes. Alan's office was right next door to hers and the urge to put her ear to the wall was strong. She figured that Elizabeth would be the first person to get the entire story, and that was how it should be.

Hopefully they could find their way back to one another. Monica was willing to do whatever was in her power to help them. Jason was her only hope of keeping Elizabeth and her grandchildren in Port Charles. With Alan and Lila gone Monica wanted the pieces of her family as close as possible. It was time to start laying the groundwork for AJ's return. In fact AJ coming back would take some the pressure off of Jason. She knew her youngest son would not be comfortable being the focus of everyone's attention.

Picking up her phone Monica started making some calls.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND HAPPY CHANUKAH!

* * *

Chapter 3

Despite the fact that it was no longer used, Alan's office was still furnished and neat. Monica came to sit here when she needed to feel close to her husband. Elizabeth hadn't been in here in years. After Emily left for college visits to the mansion were not that frequent, and Liz generally didn't go past the parlor where she had tea with Lila.

Wanting privacy Jason closed the door behind him, and had to resist the urge to lock it. With his memories complete he knew that more than one private moment in the house had been interrupted by an unannounced family member barging in. It was no wonder he put up with that behavior from Carly, on some level it was familiar to him.

Elizabeth turned and they took a moment to just look at one another. She was by the desk and he was leaning against the door. He moved first walking over to her until he was standing right in front of her. "We need to talk, I need to tell you some things. But first, I desperately need to have you in my arms." His voice was shaking. "Can I hold you? Please?"

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said stepping forward and closing the small space that was between them. When his arms came around her to hold her tight she finally let herself believe what her eyes were telling her. That Jason was here, he was home, safe, and whole. "I missed you so much." She said giving into the tears.

"I missed you too. Everyday." He told her letting his own tears come. "Every day I thought of you, Cameron, and our baby." He would give her this first part while they were holding one another. "Please forgive me?" He asked closing his eyes. There was no reason for her to ever let him close again. He saw the pain he inflicted in her eyes when he said they were over. As long as he lived he would never forget how shattered she had been.

"Yes. If you'll forgive me." She said looking up.

"What for?" Jason asked confused.

"I didn't fight for us. I didn't call you out and tell you I deserved better. I should have." She told him. "I should have walked over to you and shook some sense into you."

"I wouldn't have listened." He told her honestly. The man he had become had been a mess. Surrounded by users who he was too weak to shake off. Not anymore, and not ever again. "While I was gone I had some time to think, and I had someone point out to me how stupid I was being." He started explaining.

"You weren't alone?" Elizabeth hadn't been expecting that.

"The pilot of the plane was with me." Jason told her. "We had a lot of time on our hands and did some talking. He's a really smart guy, I'd like for you to meet him some time."

"What did you talk about?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"We'll get to that. I have something else I need to tell you first." Jason stepped back and took her hand in his. "Come sit down." They were going to be in here for a while. "Wait here for a second?" He asked her.

"Okay." Elizabeth could see he was nervous, which was unusual, but she wasn't going to push him for answers. He would get the story out at his own pace.

Jason gave her a smile before stepping out of the office and walking down the hall. In the dining room he grabbed a pizza box, ignoring the questioning glances of his family members. He did note that Michael was pouting. He could call his mother tomorrow and not a moment sooner. Hopefully having the boys stay over wouldn't raise too many flags. He had no idea where their relationship with the Quartermaine's stood. Just seeing them here gave him hope that things were better. "I don't want you to be hungry." He had interrupted dinner. "I grabbed a plain pizza, is that okay?"

"It's fine. The baby is okay with everything except mushrooms." She said starting to get up.

"Don't move." Jason wanted her comfortable. He put the pizza on the coffee table and pulled it over.

Elizabeth just watched him smiling. "Thank you."

"I didn't grab any drinks." He didn't want to leave again.

"We can get those later. Sit down." Elizabeth said tugging on his hand. When he sat she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Jason's eyes widened in delight. "Our child." The baby was kicking.

Elizabeth's eyes flooded with tears, she hadn't thought to share this with him. Life was giving them a second chance and she didn't intend to waste it. "Are you going to push us away again?" She came right out and asked.

"No." His free hand came up to cup her cheek. "I'm going to hold on as tight as you will let me." He promised.

"Good." Elizabeth relaxed, that was all she needed to hear. Anything else they could deal with as it came.

"How are you? Is everything okay with the pregnancy?" Jason wanted to hear every detail of what she'd been going through.

"We are good." Elizabeth assured him. "Do you want to know what we are having?" She'd known for months now, but hadn't shared the information. No matter how much her friends pestered her to.

"A girl?" Jason guessed.

"Boy." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Another son." Jason felt his eyes sting as his hand caressed her stomach. "Your due date is almost here, right?" They were getting off track, but this conversation was important too.

"Any day now, my official due date is next week." Elizabeth informed him. He had missed the entire pregnancy because they had broken up before they learned about the baby. Still she had made sure he knew all the important details.

"Cameron is healthy?" The little boy had looked good in the dining room.

"He is, he's excited about the new baby." Elizabeth covered Jason's hand with hers.

"Eat." Jason opened the pizza box. When she took a slice he did too. "I'm not sure where to start." He admitted.

"How about the plane crash." Elizabeth requested.

"The plane was a couple of hours out of Buenos Aires. One minute everything was fine, and the next there was a loud explosion. One engine caught on fire and the electrical systems shorted out. We ended up crashing near an unchartered island off the coast of South America." All these months later the memories made Jason's heart race. "I thought for sure we were going to die. As we were going down I cursed myself as a fool for letting you go. Letting our family go." He said shaking his head. "The only comfort I took was in knowing that you three would be well cared for."

"Thank you for that." Elizabeth told him. He was pale and shaking slightly. She wanted to give him a small break. "I was stunned when Diane said you left everything to me."

"I figured you would by a house somewhere, maybe even go to Italy. Why are you living here?" Jason wanted to know. It had been shocking when he learned that. Only one other person knew he was in Port Charles, when he had returned to civilization earlier in the week he made one phone call to find out where Elizabeth was.

"That's a bit of a story." She told him. "I'll go when you are done."

"You haven't touched any of the money." He needed another few minutes before starting again.

"The will is in probate." Elizabeth told him. "I do have the five million dollars that you gave me the last time we talked." He had given her the paperwork for the bank account before she walked out the door of the penthouse. She hadn't touched that either.

"When I'm done." Jason wanted to hear what her life had been like. "I don't have any recollection of the crash itself. When I woke up we were on the island. The pilot, Howard Dawson, had built a fire and a shelter. He told me the plane was in the ocean and that we were stranded."

"You must have been scared." Elizabeth put down her food unable to keep eating.

"I was. Howie, that's what he likes to be called, wasn't sure exactly where we were. Or if the plane's distress beacon was still working. He was pissed because he knew the plane was in top condition before we took off. There was no reason a mechanical failure should have happened resulting in the blow out. Our only hope was that we were on a commercial shipping lane. After a month we knew that we weren't."

"How did you get off the island? Did you build a craft or something?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"The island didn't have any trees big enough for that. We had access to fresh fruit, seafood from the ocean, and there was a natural fresh water spring. That's how we were able to survive. An oil tanker saw the smoke from our fire." Howie turned out to be a godsend, the kind of person you wanted to be stranded with. He was an avid outdoors man and knew what they needed to do to survive. Jason would have died without him. "We kept a fire burning around the clock as a beacon. The tanker only passed near the island twice a year. They rescued us." It had been no trouble keeping the rescue quiet, because the tanker crew was running contraband and didn't want to be outed.

"Thank god for them." Elizabeth said wiping away tears. "You wouldn't be here without them stopping."

Jason was going to see that the entire crew got a handsome reward. Elizabeth was right, they didn't have to stop. "It wasn't until I was on the island for about a week that I realized the crash had changed me." Jason picked up his narrative.

"You mean your outlook on life?" Elizabeth totally got it. Those kinds of events made you take stock.

"No, that came later." And it had come after a conversation with Howie. The older man had given him some hard truths. Jason had been in a position where he was ready to listen. "I mean me. I was different. I had all my memories back."

"You remember being Jason Quartermaine." Elizabeth said shocked. In some ways this was just as surprising as him showing up today.

"My memories start at age four." He said smiling.

"They include all your time as Jason Morgan?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Clearly he remembered at least some of current life, because he remembered her.

"The only things I don't remember are the accident with AJ, and the plane crash. Everything else is there." Including how he had treated his biological family. He had a lot to make up for.

"You hit your head?" Elizabeth was guessing. This was huge, and left her with a lot of questions. Which mean he must have about a million.

"I did, Howie said I was out the first two days on the island." Jason told her. He could see the questions in her expressive blue eyes.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Elizabeth said standing up. "You need to be checked out. You could be bleeding internally." It might kill her to get him back only to have him drop dead.

"I was thoroughly checked in South America." He saw the objection. "And here in the United States when I returned. I'm fine. The trauma was to the same region as before." He could see she still wasn't satisfied. "I'll get checked out again, in a few days after more people know I'm here." Monica was going to insist on it. "Sit down." He requested.

"Patrick will give you a complete work up." Elizabeth was going to go over the results herself.

"Does it have to be him?" Jason and the doctor did not get along.

"He's the best, Jason." Elizabeth insisted.

"Since that will make you not worry, fine." Jason relented.

"How does this affect us? Jason Quartermaine was in love with Keesha Ward." He had said he was going to hold on tight, but the self-doubting part of her pointed out that he didn't say they were going to be together as more than friends. There was more than one way to hold tight to someone.

"Jason Quartermaine was a boy. I'm a man, and I'm head over heels in love with you." He told her not mincing words. "I've been in love with you for ten years. Part of me thinks that I became Jason Morgan just so I could find you." There was no part of him that didn't believe he was meant to be with the woman in front of him.

"If you need time, I can wait." Elizabeth understood that there were a lot of changes ahead. He had been two separate people and their lives would now need to be integrated. In the end some people were not going to be happy.

"I had time. Six months. I know what I want. I want you and our boys." Jason said with conviction. In order to have that he would need to be fully the Jason Morgan he was before the crash for a little while longer, when that business was settled they could sit down and truly begin their lives as a family. "You doing okay?"

"I'm taking it all in." She knew he was so calm because he had time to think about all this. To plan what he wanted to do. For her this was a lot to take in all at once. One thing that she was certain of, was that she wanted to be with Jason no matter what he did or didn't remember.

"Keep eating." He urged. "There is something else I want to talk to you about. Something I need for you to know right now." Over the coming months they would do a lot of talking but he needed to get the most important things out first.

Elizabeth took a bite of the pizza. She wasn't really hungry anymore, but skipping meals wasn't healthy. "Okay." He was tense again.

"I can't prove it, but I'm pretty certain that Sonny tried to kill me." Jason said dropping his biggest bombshell yet.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry this is late,, my in laws arrived last night was expecting 2 got 6

* * *

Chapter 4

"Why do you think that?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"By the time I left for the meeting my life was spinning out of control." Jason began telling her. "I was a mess after I walked away from you. I knew that our being together gave my rivals a way to bring me down. No matter how I spun it every scenario had you and the boys paying for my lifestyle. But I still was trying to find a way for us to be together. Then Kristina got taken by the Russians. It was my worst nightmare. I could see exactly how dangerous my life was. How could I ask you to be a part of that?"

"I trust you to protect us." Elizabeth said softly.

"But I didn't trust me to protect you. We got her back, and Alexis took her and left. Sonny said this was why I couldn't be with you, and I said he was right, that we didn't belong together." He saw a flash of pain in her eyes. "I couldn't handle having you looking at me with the same hate that Alexis looked at Sonny with."

Elizabeth just squeezed his hand in support. He needed to get this out. Something changed somewhere along the way because he wanted to be with them. There was a conviction in his words that she hadn't ever heard from him before.

"Then Sam started coming around again. I would go out, usually at Sonny's insistence, and she would show up. The first few times I didn't think anything of it, but a month or so before I left I saw the two of them talking. Heads bent and whispering. I still wasn't sure so I called Cody back." Jason told her. "He brought me proof that they were meeting regularly, and not for sex." Which was Jason's first thought, not that he cared. "They were plotting. Sonny wanted me back with Sam. Then Cody heard Sam say the name Karpov." Jason looked up and saw comprehension come into Elizabeth's eyes.

"He had his own daughter kidnapped so that it would scare you into staying away from me?" Elizabeth couldn't believe that Sonny would stoop so low.

"Yeah, I think he did but I can't prove that either." At least not yet. "That was when I began to suspect I was being played. But that meant my life was more dangerous than I first suspected. I had to figure out how to keep you safe from my enemies and my partner. I started making plans. When I returned from the meeting I was going to confront Sonny. I'm going to be honest, I still wasn't convinced we could be together at that point. But I had to make sure my partner wasn't going to become a problem." Jason was fully prepared to kill the other man to keep Elizabeth, Cameron, and the baby safe. "The timing is too close. What I can't figure out is how he knew what I was planning." Even now a salvage crew was looking for the plane. Jason wanted proof. "If I'm proven correct then I need to handle that."

"I know. There is something you should know." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I didn't hide that this was your baby, but I didn't advertise it either." He nodded thinking back on the conversation they had where she said they could tell those closest to them when she hit month four. "I knew that I might need to get us guards. It was common knowledge that we were dating at the end of last year."

"I should have already had guards on you." Just another way he had screwed up.

"It's probably for the best that you didn't." She told him.

"What did Sonny do?" Jason could see the fear in her eyes.

"He came to the hospital to congratulate me on the baby." Elizabeth said swallowing before she continued. "To ask if I needed anything because he wanted to make sure your child was well cared for." Her eyes were looking into his.

"I never told him you were pregnant." Jason promised. "There is no way he should have known." She hadn't even been showing when he left.

"We talked about it at the penthouse." Elizabeth reminded him. They never talked about the baby anywhere public. Kelly scheduled all the appointments during days Liz worked so there was no questioning why she was at the hospital. Once she started showing she would have had to say something, but until that point Liz kept everything quiet, with Monica's help as well, to protect her children.

Understanding dawned in his brilliant blue eyes. "I only shared my suspicions with a few trusted men. We always met at the penthouse. I'll need to have it checked for bugs. If I put guards on you and Cameron it would have made it easier for Sonny to get to you." Jason paused. He also needed to see if the men he trusted were still alive. He would hate to think that he'd gotten them killed. "Is Spinelli still living there?"

"Yeah, with Sam." Elizabeth informed him. "They are roommates."

Jason rubbed the side of his face. "That's out. Sam would have removed any listening devices before moving in. If I was being monitored, that means Spinelli was involved as well." He crossed the hacker off the list of people he could trust. Spinelli never sat in on any of the meetings, but Jason was hoping that the computer whiz could help him now. "He would have also been able to access your medical records."

"Your name is in the chart." Elizabeth confirmed. "Sonny scared me. Something about the way he was looking at me, gave me the chills. With you dead he shouldn't have been interested in me."

"He wasn't interested in you, he was interested in the baby." Jason told her. "My child inherits all my holdings."

"I would have owned half of Corinthos Morgan?" Elizabeth hadn't really given that much thought when Diane said everything. "I just assumed I got all your legal holdings."

"It's not half the business, it's three quarters of it." Jason informed her. "I'm the majority partner." Jason explained.

"Why would you leave me your illegal holdings?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "Doesn't that make me a walking target?" Also she didn't know the first thing about running a mob empire.

"I didn't leave you my share of the business. I left it in a trust for the baby." Jason told her.

"How is that any better?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Let me explain. The holdings are in trust, but you aren't the trustee." Jason rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand trying to calm her. "Francis is."

"Corelli?" Elizabeth hadn't heard that name in a long time.

"Yeah. Which means you can't make any decisions regarding the business. Francis would have been running things until the baby turned eighteen. I'm going to guess that Francis wasn't going to show up until the will was out of probate." Which made sense, Sonny would not be expecting him. "I'm also guessing that Francis has someone here looking out for you." Jason would need to call his friend.

"Sonny doesn't know that?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Diane must not have told him at the will reading." Jason had not spoken to his lawyer about that when he called. She was the one to tell him where to find Elizabeth and Cameron.

"There wasn't a will reading. Diane called me after the memorial service and asked me to come by her office. I haven't told anyone what she said." Elizabeth explained. "Once I had the baby I was planning on leaving Port Charles. Monica was going to help me."

That was smart of Diane. "Why didn't you leave right away?" He wanted to know. She had the money he gave her.

"It's not safe for me to travel." Elizabeth had hoped to not have to tell him this.

"I thought you said everything is fine." Jason said as his hand went back to her belly.

"It is, my blood pressure has been on the high side so I've had to take it easy. Kelly said we are both doing good, but now isn't the time to be moving." It would be too stressful relocating. "We're fine. You can ask Monica." Elizabeth had been well cared for.

Jason would ask his mother later. Now he turned his attention back to their big problem. "Sonny probably assumed that everything is his." Jason figured his partner was waiting for the year to pass and the proper paperwork to be delivered.

"So why come talk to me?" Elizabeth was still confused.

"Because you are having my heir, and if you wanted to push the issue you could make a claim against my estate. The families would have made Sonny give you a share of the organization. He doesn't want that to happen." Jason was guessing. "The baby poses a threat to him financially. How did Carly react?"

"She came to the house to see me." Elizabeth told him. "I think Sonny was hoping that she would drive me away or something."

"How bad was it?" Jason was wondering how she was going to handle his return. She was another person who wanted him away from Elizabeth. However the blonde was not someone the first Jason would want be friends with so he'd have to give her place in his life some thought. These resurfaced emotions were changing almost everything.

"Well, she pretty much stalked me for the next month. Finally I sat down and asked her what she wanted." Elizabeth started smiling. "She said she wanted to know that your baby was okay. That it was all of you she had left. So I let her tag along to the next appointment."

"You took Carly with you to see Kelly Lee?" Jason said stunned.

"I did." Elizabeth giggled. "Carly is my birthing coach."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"It's really strange. Over the course of my pregnancy we've become good friends." Elizabeth laughed harder at the expression on his face. "She kicked Sam's ass the last time your ex got in my face. Sam tried to say she was pregnant with your baby too."

"Sam's pregnant?" Jason said leaning back into the couch. "It's not mine."

"I know. So does all of Port Charles." Elizabeth said with an evil grin. "It seems that Sam tried to change a DNA test and got busted. When Sam announced the pregnancy Monica demanded the test. Carly paid Brad to record it when Sam approached him about changing the results. Somehow the tape got leaked and well no payday for her. She's been pretty much hiding in the penthouse ever since." Elizabeth figured once the baby was born Sam would either move in with Nikolas or leave Port Charles all together.

"So you and Carly are friends?" He was stuck on that. If the civility continued then he'd have no problem letting Carly stay, but she was about to be given some new rules to follow.

"Yes, and so you know Sam said the baby isn't Sonny's either." Elizabeth and Carly had both suspected that. They were surprised when both Sam and Sonny made that clear.

"Has Lucky been an issue?" Jason figured he may as well check on everyone.

"Not for me. He and Maxie became an item and moved to Texas. I haven't heard from him since the divorce." Elizabeth was hoping it stayed that way. "Emily is going to kick herself for going away this week."

"How is she?" He missed his little sister.

"Happy. She's still dating Matt Hunter. He's been really good to her." Elizabeth leaned back against the couch and tried to get comfortable. "The past six months have been hard on her. Emily hasn't really smiled much, your being alive will change that. For all of us. We all missed you so much." She said as the tears came again.

Jason scooted across the cushions until he was sitting next to her. Gently he wiped the tears from her face. "No one is happier than me that I'm home. I'm sorry I missed the pregnancy, but I'm thrilled to be here for the birth of our son." He said softly.

"What changed your mind?" Elizabeth asked looking up at him. "You said that you weren't convinced we could be together when you left, but now you are. Why did that change?" She needed to know that.

"Howie. He helped me to see some truths that I had been ignoring." Jason told her. He shifted so that Elizabeth could put her head on his shoulder. His whole body relaxed when she leaned her weight into him. He closed his eyes and thought back to the conversation that changed everything.

"_What do you have waiting for you? Back home." Howie wanted to know._

_Jason looked over at the man who saved his life. They'd been on the island for three months, and there was no way the enforcer would have lasted this long without the pilot. "There's a woman and her son."_

"_Not your son?" Howie asked his fellow wreck survivor. He found Jason to be an interesting guy. Still waters and all that. Back home he had a reputation for being quiet and stand offish. While Jason didn't talk that much, he'd been damn good company._

"_He's the son of my heart." Jason said smiling thinking of Cameron. "The woman she's having my baby."_

"_You don't sound too happy about that." Howie wondered why._

"_I'm thrilled, but I won't ever get to know the baby." Jason said looking out into the water. "It's too dangerous for us to be together."_

"_She live in Port Charles?" Howie wanted to know._

"_Yeah, I'll get to see her, and our two children regularly around town. But I won't be a part of their lives." Jason said feeling a pain deep inside._

"_Why not?" Howie could see the younger man was struggling. "Because of the danger?"_

"_How can I ask her to live that kind of life?" Jason questioned not for the first time._

"_Do you love her, them?" Howie wanted to know._

"_With everything in me. They're my whole world." Jason said honestly. He'd never admitted that out loud._

"_Then fight for them. How are you going to look your children in the eyes years from now and explain that you loved them, but still chose to walk away?" Howie asked point blank. "How will you explain that you didn't want them?"_

"_I do want them!" Jason said fighting back anger and frustration._

"_You can't, otherwise you'd find a way to be together. You're Jason Morgan. I've been doing this a long time, I hear things. I know that you are not a man people take lightly. You've kept Sonny alive for how long, are you seriously telling me that you can't keep your family safe? That you, of all people, can't make everyone understand the consequences of coming after yours?" Howie looked over the disgust clear on his face. "It sounds like you don't want them and are coming up with excuses."_

"_That's not true." Jason was shaking now. 'Had that been what Elizabeth heard?' he asked himself. "They are everything. I would die if I lost them."_

"_You already have lost them if you've walked away, and you look alive to me." Howie softened his tone. "In this life the greatest gift you will ever receive is love. Don't waste it if it's being given to you. It doesn't look like we are going anywhere, anytime soon. Use the time to figure out what kind of life you want. One where you are loved, or one where you might have been loved." Howie said before getting up and walking down the beach to leave Jason with his thoughts. _

"I'm yours Elizabeth, if you'll have me." He said looking into her eyes. "I want to build a family with you and our boys. Let me show you that." He requested.

"That's all I want." Elizabeth closed her eyes and just enjoyed having the missing part of her heart returned to her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

"How long are they going to be down there?" Michael wanted to know.

"Stop being a brat." Morgan called his brother out. "I think uncle Jason probably has a lot of things to say to aunt Liz." How was it that he was the mature one?

"Mom and dad should be here." Michael told his brother.

"What did mom tell you about knowing everything?" Morgan not so gently reminded his brother. "Oh yeah, that you don't. I think uncle Jason knows what he is doing."

"Jason probably wants some uninterrupted time to talk with Liz. We all know that once Carly knows he's back she'll be demanding all his time." Tracy told her great nephew. Everyone said he had Carly's attitude, but she saw a healthy dose of AJ's arrogance as well.

"Don't talk about my mom like that." Michael shot back. He didn't like Tracy.

"Tracy, I think you could find better use of your time then arguing with a twelve year old." Monica said coming back into the dining room.

"How is daddy?" Tracy hadn't liked how pale he was. Jason's return could give the old man a heart attack.

"Good. His heart rate and pulse are fine. I just want him to rest. It's been a long night for all of us." Monica had the feeling her night was just starting. She was hoping to get some time with her son. Yes, Elizabeth needed to be his first priority but Monica would be lying if she said she didn't have questions that needed to be answered. Starting with why he called her mom. "I'm going to keep an eye on him for the rest of the night."

"I can take a shift if you need me to." Tracy volunteered.

"Thank you that would be helpful. You can hold him down while I restrain him." Getting Edward to stay in bed was not easy.

"I think Alice would be better suited to that task." Tracy snorted. She might be prickly, but family really was everything to her. After losing her mother a few years ago she was holding onto her father with both hands. "Do I need to take up a tray?"

"Cook sent up some broth." Monica said sitting next to Cameron. "Did you like the pizza?"

"It was good. Is momma coming back soon?" He wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. If she's not back by your bed time I'll read you a story." Monica had come to love Cameron as another grandchild. Now that Jason was back she was hoping that would become a legal fact. She saw no difference between Cameron and the baby Liz was carrying.

"I'm not staying over." Michael spoke up again.

Monica took a deep breath. Sometimes her eldest grandchild was wonderful and other times he worked her last nerve. He was truly his father's child, and she wasn't talking about Sonny. "You are staying over. I spoke with your mother about an hour ago and she is fine with you staying. She will pick you up tomorrow, at which time Jason will probably talk to her."

"He should call her tonight." Michael told his grandmother.

"Your opinion has been noted." Was all Monica said. She wondered if she would lose her license if she sedated him. "I'm sure your uncle has reasons for not wanting anyone else to know he is here at the moment." She wanted to know how the press hadn't gotten wind of Jason's resurrection.

"Grandmom, would you like me to take Cameron up and help him put on his pajamas?" Morgan wanted to be helpful. It was getting close to seven. The three year old was normally in bed by seven thirty.

"That would be wonderful Morgan thank you. Cameron you can have a bath in the morning." Monica told him.

"Okay." He hoped down from the chair he was sitting in and waited for Morgan. He liked the older boy a lot. Cameron was excited because they were sleeping in the mansion. For the last week they'd stayed here instead of the gatehouse because of momma's do date. But Cameron still didn't know what she had to do.

"Are you going to have trouble respecting your uncle's wishes?" Monica asked Michael.

"No." He said pouting.

She really wished she could believe him. "Then you may go into the game room and play your video games." She said dismissing him.

"You know there is a phone in that room." Tracy told her sister in law.

"All the phones in the house have been disabled." Monica grinned. She'd been a Quartermaine a long time. There wasn't a scheme her grandson could concoct that she couldn't counter. "Make sure your cell phone is charged."

"So where do you think Jason's been all this time?" Tracy was curious.

"No clue, I'm just grateful he came home." Monica said fighting back tears. "I'm looking forward to being able to tell Emily."

"Do you think his not wanting anyone to know he's here has anything to do with his plane crashing?" Tracy thought that Sonny hadn't grieved very long at all.

"Again no clue." Monica's thoughts were running parallel to Tracy's. She didn't trust Sonny as far as she could throw him. "I hope he and Elizabeth get it right this time."

"Did she say what happened? Why they broke up?" Tracy hated to be out of the loop.

"No." Monica knew that Jason had been the one to end the relationship. He had been honest in the letter he left for her. That was not something that needed to be discussed around the dinner table.

They heard footsteps and both women turned to look at the doorway. "Hi." Jason said coming into the room with Elizabeth. They were holding hands which made Monica smile.

"Hello." Monica couldn't help but look him over. He was a little thinner than when he left but he didn't have the look of a deserted island survivor.

Jason pulled out a chair so that Elizabeth could have a seat. "I need to speak with you." He said looking at Tracy, which surprised her and Monica.

"Me?" Tracy pointed to herself.

"Yes, after I will need to speak to you mom." Jason looked over at Monica.

"Alright." Monica said smiling.

"Where is Cameron?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Morgan is helping him into his pajamas. Michael is in the game room, no doubt angry that the phone doesn't work. All the phones are off so its cell phones for the rest of the night." Monica told them.

"I'll need to borrow yours." Jason said to Elizabeth. He had calls to make after he finished talking with his mother. "Tracy?"

They went out into the hall. "Are you still married to Luke Spencer?"

"No." Tracy had learned she hadn't ever been legally married to the con artist. She sent him and his daughter packing. "I don't know where he is either. Is Lucky an issue?"

"No. From what I can tell he is behaving." Jason told his aunt. He was happy to learn Luke no longer lived here. One less person to worry about. "Did Gino have any information on the Zaccharas?" Gino Solieto was one of Tracy's ex-husbands. He'd been a mob boss before Jason was even born. The Zaccharas were the family Sonny viewed as the biggest threat. They were the ones Sonny said wanted the territory. Jason had agreed because of things Anthony had been doing. Jason had seen Karpov as only a minor threat until the kidnapping.

"It's possible. I have his papers." Tracy kept everything, because you never knew when it would become useful. Blackmail was one of her specialties.

"Can you go through them?" Jason asked her. "I may have issues with that family, and if I could avoid having to kill someone I'd like to."

Tracy looked at Jason surprised. "I'd be happy to." She was always happy to be an insider. "I can start tonight." Gino had left quite a lot of information behind.

"Thank you." Jason said walking back into the dining room. "Should we wait until Cameron is in bed?"

"Only if you need me here. I'm sure Monica would like some time with just you." Elizabeth was trying not to be selfish.

"I understand him wanting to keep you close." Monica would take whatever time he was willing to give her. Before the plane crash he would rarely speak to her at all.

"Actually." Jason said looking a bit sheepish. "I don't want to miss Cameron's bedtime." Jason had missed enough. "I was hoping you would let me read him a story."

Elizabeth smiled wide. "He'd love that."

"I wasn't sure how long you would be, so I told Cam he could have his bath in the morning." Over the last few months Monica had been privileged enough to babysit sometimes when Liz worked at night. Now that the young mother was out on maternity leave Monica was often invited to read a story to Cameron. After he was in bed she and Elizabeth sat and talked. It had been wonderful reconnecting with the young woman she had known as a teenager.

"That's fine." Elizabeth said patting Monica's arm.

Jason watched the two woman happy that they were close. "Mom, do you think you can run a data wide search on the DNA Sam submitted? An untraceable search." Jason wanted to know who fathered her baby. If she became a problem and needed to be eliminated then he wanted the child to not be an orphan.

"No, once I log into the system then my activities will leave a trail." Monica told him. She wanted to know why he wanted this done but knew better than to ask. "But that is beside the point, because the test never took place. At least not at General Hospital. Sam isn't even Kelly's patient anymore."

"But it can be done?" That was all Jason needed to hear. He could get a sample.

"Yes." Monica replied.

"Good, thank you." Jason stopped when he heard rapidly approaching footsteps. "Hey buddy." He said scooping up Cameron. "You ready for a story."

"Can you read it?" The little boy wanted to know.

"I can." Jason said smiling.

"Momma, if Jason wasn't with the angels and everyone thought he was, does that mean Grams might not be with the angels too?" Cameron missed Gram.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth. "I had no idea."

Elizabeth got to her feet and walked over to where they were standing. "Gram is with the angels, sweetheart. She's not coming back." The pain of that lose was still sharp.

"What happened?" Jason wanted to know.

"Stroke, three months ago. She was at work and just collapsed." Elizabeth said clearing her throat before she could continue. "There was nothing anyone could do."

"I'm so sorry." Jason said pulling her close and just holding her. The last six months had brought his girl so much loss. He was glad that he was able to return home. He was going to make sure that she was well taken care of from here on out.

"Monica was a great source of support." Elizabeth looked over at the older woman and smiled. "Em was too."

"Audrey was actually staying here with us." Monica told her son. "We felt it was safer for her to be here."

"Thank you for taking care of them while I was away." Jason said reaching out for his mother's hand. He looked at his son. "Let's go upstairs and you can pick out a story for me to read." Cameron nodded as Jason turned to his mother again. "I'll be back down and then we can talk." Walking to the doorway he stopped again. "Thank you Morgan, for helping Cameron."

"You're welcome uncle Jason. I'm really glad you are home." The young boy said wanting to give his uncle a hug. He remembered that Jason wasn't much for touching. His mother was always complaining that Jason never hugged her.

"I appreciate it." Jason said reaching out and giving Morgan a quick one armed hug, which clearly surprised the boy.

"Thank you Morgan." Elizabeth echoed Jason's remark. The youngest Corinthos child was always very good to her son. Michael's treatment of Cameron depended on the older boy's mood. Which was the same way he treated Morgan.

"You're welcome aunt Liz." Morgan really liked her. His mom had been paying him more attention since she became Liz's friend. Morgan suspected that had something to do with Michael not being as nice to him anymore. He thought Michael was jealous. He was hoping his brother straightened out soon.

"Michael is in the game room." Monica told him.

"Oh, I'm going to go to the library. I'm in the middle of the fourth Harry Potter book." Morgan said waving as he left.

"Where is Edward?" Elizabeth noticed the older man's absence.

"Upstairs resting." Monica looked at the younger woman and smiled wide. "I can't believe he's home."

"Me either." Elizabeth said returning the smile. "We've been given another chance."

"One I'm not going to waste." Monica told her hopefully soon to be daughter in law. "I'm going to make some tea for us to drink while we talk."

"Can I help?" Elizabeth offered.

"You can protect me from Cook." She didn't like anyone in her kitchen, but had a soft spoke for Elizabeth.

"Come on." Elizabeth said laughing. "You can hide behind me."

* * *

Upstairs in the room that Jason had used as child he sat and watched Cameron sleep. This space held so many memories. Jason had slept here until he was ten, then he switched to a bigger room closer to AJ's. From the window he could see the boathouse and Jason remembered his brother telling him an ogre lived beneath it. On many a night he had watched to see if it would come out.

The tooth fairy had visited him here. Over on the shelves his trophies from school had been neatly lined up. He'd done homework sitting at the wooden desk that had been in his family for generations. His clothes had hung in the closet, which was also neat. Jason Quartermaine had been an orderly child. And a happy one, for the most part. Life in the Quartermaine family had been too turbulent to be content all the time.

This was home. He was glad that he could remember that. He wanted to walk in his grandmother's rose garden soon, so that he could spend some time remembering her too. AJ's room would help him reconnect with his brother. What he had done to his brother was unforgivable. For all the mistakes AJ made he didn't deserve to have his son stolen from him. It had taken almost not knowing his own sons for Jason to realize that. Jason Morgan had been a mess. Now it was time to fix as much of the damage as he could, and from this point forward do better.

"I love you Cameron." Jason said softly, kissing his son's forehead. Closing the door behind him he headed downstairs to talk with Monica.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY ows GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

He found his mother, and the woman he wanted to be his wife, in the parlor. They had grandmother's tea set out. "Cameron's asleep." Jason said walking into the room and closing the door. On the way down he'd passed Alice and he asked her to keep an eye on Michael. He didn't want him listening in on the upcoming conversation. The maid told him Monica already had her on that. It was ashamed that he didn't trust his older nephew, tomorrow Jason hoped to have things in place so that most of the secrets would be over. He didn't want Sonny getting a head's up before then.

"Come sit with us." Elizabeth invited patting the space between her and Monica. "Are you sure you want me to stay?" There would be time for just her and Jason.

"I need you here." Jason said honestly. It was hard enough leaving Cameron upstairs, he needed Elizabeth close.

"Really it's fine." Monica assured the pregnant woman. "I have coffee for you." She said to her son.

"Thanks." Jason sat and poured himself a mug. He added sugar and milk. When he looked up both woman were looking at him in surprise. "What?"

"I've never seen you drink coffee like that before." Elizabeth told him. "Normally you take it black." With his returned memories would come new habits for her to get used too.

"I've seen it." Monica said blinking back tears. "But not for years."

Jason put his mug down and took his mother's hand in his. "I remember you." He said smiling.

"Oh!" Monica could not stop the tears from coming. "You remember me?" It was almost too much. Not only was he home, but he'd regained at least some of his memories. "How much do you recall?"

"Everything." Jason said smiling. "I remember you walking me to class on the first day of kindergarten. I remember you showing me Big Ben on my first trip to London at eight. I remember you coming to listen to my speech in the school Christmas pageant at fourteen. I remember Emily coming to live with us. I remember waking up in the hospital after the accident." His voice faltered. "I am so sorry for how I treated you."

"Don't be." Monica squeezed his hand. "If anyone should be sorry it's me and your father. We were so busy trying to make you what we wanted you to be, we never gave you the space to figure out who you were. We pushed you away, and then got angry that you were gone. We made you feel like you weren't enough, which is the worst thing a parent can do." She had thought about this a lot over the past ten years.

"I was angry." Jason said not wanting her to shoulder all the blame. "I didn't want to give you a chance."

"You had every right to be angry, but you were also scared." Monica had failed as a parent, and a doctor. "We didn't give you the care you needed. The care we would have insisted on for any other patient."

"Hindsight is a wonderfully awful thing." Jason said smiling. "I forgive you." It was time to move past that. He looked at her in expectation.

"I forgive you too." Monica still felt there wasn't anything to forgive, but Jason needed those words. She felt he wouldn't get closure without them. They sat in silence for a minute. "It's clear you have your memories from after the accident."

"I do. I'm trying to understand how I could have done some of the things I did." Jason said shaking his head. "How I made some of the choices I made."

"Sonny took advantage of you." Monica knew Jason had not been in a place to make choices on his own. He was still learning about life and basic things, like right and wrong, when Sonny came into his life.

"I made the decision to live that life." Jason wasn't going to put blinders on about the life he'd been leading for the last ten years. "I walked away." He squeezed Elizabeth's hand silently recalling him asking her to go, and her answer. "And I chose to come back. I've had a long time to think about things." Jason looked at the two women in the room. "I can't walk away from the life I have." He knew that wasn't what they wanted to hear. "But I can make changes."

"What kind of changes?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I can't tell them all to you." Jason needed them to trust him. "They involve the business, and I want the two of you away from that."

"Okay." Elizabeth trusted him.

"Okay." Monica knew he was doing that to protect them.

He looked at his mother. "I can tell you that I'm not walking away from my family again." Jason promised.

"That's all I need to hear." Monica said smiling. "What can I do to help you?"

"You've already done the most important thing." Jason said looking at Elizabeth. "You kept Elizabeth and our children safe. I screwed up there, but not again." He wiped the tears that were rolling down Elizabeth's cheeks. "I'm grateful for that."

"It was my pleasure." Monica assured him.

"Things may be dangerous because of these changes. I know that Elizabeth is off, but I want to make sure you are safe as well." This was important to him. "I'm going to be up late making calls to set some things up. Can I use the cottage for some guests?" Once he made those calls some people would be coming to Port Charles. He didn't want them to be seen right away.

"Absolutely." Monica would help however she could.

"While they are here we can't have guests on the grounds." Jason told his mother.

"That's fine." Monica said nodding.

"When is Emily due home?" Jason was anxious to see his sister, but it would be best if she waited to return. It would be one less person he needed to protect.

"Sunday." Elizabeth volunteered the information. "Jason, once she knows you're alive she won't stay away. When Michael leaves, he's going to tell both his parents."

"I know." Jason had been thinking on how to handle that since he walked in and saw the red headed preteen. With Carly being Elizabeth's friend, it might be easier to do what he wanted. It all depended on how the blonde felt about Sonny. The relationship between the exes ran hot and cold. "Can you call Carly and ask her and Jax to come over?" This needed to be done tonight, or Michael might derail everything else.

"Okay." Elizabeth moved to the other side of the room.

"Jason." Monica got her son's attention. When he looked up she voiced her concern. "Have you been examined? With the return of your memories you should be looked at."

He smiled wide. "Elizabeth said the same thing. I promised that Patrick could do a complete work up on me. He will want to start by requesting my file from Dr. Drake in Seattle."

"You saw Noah?" Monica hadn't expected to hear that. Port Charles wasn't Jason's first stop after getting rescued.

"I did. I hit my head when the plane crashed. With the number of cranial traumas I've had I knew I needed to be looked over. He ran a complete battery of tests, including an MRI. I am perfectly healthy." Jason told her. Those two days in Seattle seemed incredibly long. "Noah suggested I follow up with Patrick, and yes I was going to put it off for as long as possible." Jason admitted laughing. "I don't want Elizabeth to worry over me so I will go next week at the latest."

"Thank you." Monica respected Noah as a doctor, but would feel better when Patrick gave the all clear.

"How is grandfather?" Jason noticed he was absent from the dining room.

"Resting. Your showing up was a shock to us all." Monica saw Jason frown. "He's fine Jason, otherwise I'd have him in the hospital."

"Is he in his room?" Jason wanted to speak to his grandfather.

"He is." Monica confirmed.

"I'm going to go up and see if he's still awake. There are more things that we need to talk about." Jason told her. "I need to focus on business first." He wanted everyone as safe as possible. "When this is handled we'll talk more. I love you mom." He needed to say that before seeing Edward.

Monica couldn't help it, she simply burst into tears. It had been so long since she heard those words from her son. When Jason's arms came around her to hold her tight she clutched him to her and cried harder. "I have missed you." He wasn't exactly the Jason they had lost, but he wasn't exactly the Jason he had become. This Jason was in her opinion who he should be, and she was grateful to have him. "I love you."

He held his mother tight and closed his eyes when her arms came around him. He was thankful that he was getting this chance, and at the same time regretful that his father was no longer living. Alan had died from a heart attack two years ago. They hadn't ever had a chance to find middle ground and Jason hadn't had the chance to say goodbye. He didn't even attend the funeral feeling he wouldn't be welcome. With a soft kiss to her temple he let his mother go. "I'll be back after I see grandfather."

When Jason stepped away from his mother Elizabeth walked over. She hadn't wanted to intrude on their moment. She couldn't imagine Cameron barely speaking to her for a decade. Or living in the same town as her son and not being welcome in his life. Monica was also getting part of her heart back and Elizabeth was thrilled for her. "Carly and Jax are on their way over. She said twenty minutes, which really means an hour." The blonde woman was late for everything.

"Thank you for calling." Jason ran his hand down her hair. He just wanted to touch her. "I'm going to see Edward. I shouldn't be too long." He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles before leaving the room.

Monica and Elizabeth just looked at one another before embracing.

* * *

Outside his grandfather's room Jason took a deep breath before knocking. "Come in." A voice bellowed from the interior of the bedroom suite. Taking another breath he opened the door. For the entirety of his marriage to Lila Morgan Quartermaine this had been the room Edward slept in. Now that his grandmother was gone, Jason would have guessed that his grandfather would have redecorated. But he hadn't. The room was exactly the same as the one in Jason's memory.

The sitting room of their private suite was always a haven for Jason. A place where he could come and sit with his grandmother to talk. She never judged him, even when he chose to become a career criminal. Lila had loved him for all his good and bad parts. Unconditional love was rare, especially in adults, but that was what Lila gave to everyone in her life. Peace, love, and support. A place to be safe even if for only a moment.

Jason walked through the outer room into his grandparent's bedroom. "Hello grandfather."

"Jason." Edward was surprised at this visit, and at the tone of his grandson's voice. Uncertainty was clearly heard, but not the angry edge that Edward had become accustomed to. He had been hard on Jason, not even trying to understand why his grandson refused to have anything to do with the family. He had criticized every choice the younger man made since waking up. Despite Lila telling him to ease up on his youngest grandson Edward had not. "This is a surprise."

"Do you have a minute?" Jason was still standing in the doorway.

"I do, come in." Edward invited. "I'm glad to see you." He would do his best to do better now that Jason was home.

"I'm glad to see you too. May I sit?" Jason pointed to the bed.

"Yes." Edward waited until he did. "Where have you been?"

"On an island off the coast of South America." Jason replied. "We were rescued last week."

"The pilot survived as well?" Edward recalled that the flight was a private one.

"He did. He saved my life." Jason told his grandfather. "I'm sorry my returning has put stress on you."

"It was just a shock is all." Edward put his grandson at ease. "I no more expected you to walk through the door, then I expect AJ to return. Monica is taking good care of me."

"Me too." Jason said smiling. "I wanted to come up and apologize for my behavior in the past."

"I deserved it." Edward wouldn't lie. "What matters is that you were always good to your grandmother." Jason treated Lila like a queen.

"Except for the time I broke her vase." Jason said ruefully.

"You were angry, and I did my share of provoking that outburst." Edward said on a small chuckle. "I did my share of damaging our relationship." He looked at his grandson, who had his grandmother's eyes. "I'm sorry for not doing better."

"I hope that from here on out we can both do better." Jason said quietly.

"I can try." Edward wasn't going to question what had changed, If Jason wanted him to know he would tell him. "So will you be coming to work at ELQ?"

Jason looked at his watch. "You made it eight whole minutes." He said laughing. "You have changed."

"I've had a lot of loss." Edward said sadly. Lila's passing had changed him. "And I've had some new people come into my life. Elizabeth and Cameron are simply wonderful." The older man beamed. "If I thought I could I would have stolen her for myself."

"Stay away from girl old man." Jason said arching an eyebrow.

Edward laughed harder. "She loves you. So you need to be worthy of her."

"I can't walk away from the life I've been living." It was simply too dangerous.

"You're job isn't what makes you the man she deserves. Or that Cameron can look up to. It's your heart." Edward tapped his grandson's chest. "I think you have finally started listening to it."

"I have." Jason said nodding. "I'm stubborn." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Wonder where you got that from." Edward said with a matching grin. "Must be Lila."

"Yeah right." Jason said laughing harder. "Changes are coming."

"If you need an ear, I'm here. Literally because your mother isn't going to let me out of bed for the next few days." Edward grumped.

"I'll sneak you up some coffee." Jason said in a conspiratorial tone.

"That would be much appreciated." Edward knew that caffeine was the first thing Monica would take away. "Go take care of your business. We will talk more later."

"Thank you grandfather." Jason said standing up. This was a good talk. He was looking forward to their first argument.

* * *

Downstairs he found Monica and Elizabeth still in the living room. "Should you be in bed?" He asked Elizabeth placing his hand on her stomach.

"Jason it's not even eight-thirty yet." She said rolling her eyes. There was no way she was leaving him to talk to Carly alone.

"Okay, at least put your feet up." Jason said checking her ankles. Family memories weren't the only things that returned. He know had quite a bit of medical knowledge.

With a huff Elizabeth did as instructed.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Jason wanted to get things rolling.

"Here." Elizabeth handed it over.

"I'll be on the terrace, come get me when Carly arrives." Jason still didn't feel temperatures how others did. Pictures still sometimes presented a problem as well. He had to concentrate to bring them into focus, and it didn't always work. Noah wasn't sure if that would change in time or stay the same. Jason was just grateful for what he had been given. Leaning down he gave Elizabeth a soft kiss. "When Carly leaves you are going to bed. I'll be back."

With that he walked outside to start making his calls.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Corelli." Francis answered his phone on the first ring.

"I'm at the mansion." Jason told his longtime friend. Despite the older man leaving Port Charles they had stayed in touch. Something Sonny didn't know. "Where are you?"

"Rochester." Francis had received a phone call from a woman named Diane Miller, who said she was Jason's lawyer. When she said his former boss was alive and on his way to Port Charles he hadn't believed her. The news coverage of Jason's death had been extensive. The relaying of a private password had changed his mind. If Jason was heading back he would need back up, so Francis had left Italy and returned to New York State.

"That close." Jason said laughing.

"I figured it was time for a visit." Francis had already known about the baby and the trust. Jason called him when he set it up before leaving for the trip.

"You figured right." Francis had always exceled at strategy. "Where do you want me?"

"We are basing this operation at the mansion." Jason told his friend. "Working out of the cottage." Francis had been on the grounds a time or two so Jason knew that he didn't need to say anything more.

"Who are we looking at?" Francis knew who he had suspected, and some digging had proved him correct. It was something he planned on correcting when he arrived after the will cleared. He didn't know how far in his thinking Jason was.

"Sonny and possibly the Zaccharas." Jason said letting a coldness come into his voice. "Which I'm guessing you already know?"

"I do. I have the proof you will need." Francis explained. Jason had worn blinders for years about Sonny. Even the mob boss ordering Johnny's death hadn't been enough to tear them off. So Francis expected this to be a bit of a hard sell. That Jason came to this conclusion on his own saved them a lot of time.

"Are they in it together?" Jason would take Francis's word.

"Sonny, Claudia, and Anthony." Francis told Jason. "Sonny wants more power and he is aligning himself with the Zaccharas to get it. It is something you would never have allowed." Francis thought the Zaccharas weren't anything more than thugs. They had no problem killing women and children to get at their enemies. Rudy, before his death, had abided by the old rules. John, the son was not part of this life. Anthony and Claudia however were just crazy. They killed anyone they saw as a threat. Which meant they were a danger to Liz. They would eliminate her just in case she might speak up.

"Is he looking at moving to Italy?" Jason wanted a feel for what was happening.

"No. Maximus took the Zacchara territory in Sicily. He would not give Anthony that kind of power. Crimson Pointe was meant to be a punishment. No one saw Sonny turning on you. Before you got on that plane Sonny was yelling how the Zacchara's had to go." Francis filled in Jason on what had been going on. "Claudia was the one who approached Sonny. Combining the territories gives them more power."

"What happened to Kate?" Jason wanted to know.

"She didn't want to play mob wife." Francis reported. "I have a guy inside the Zacchara organization. He tells me that Claudia and Sonny are talking marriage."

"What about the Ruiz family, they are allies of the Zaccharas." Jason was covering all his bases.

"They will not want to cross you. Hector has already lost one son to you, he will not wish to lose more." Francis knew that for a fact. "Anthony has someone watching Elizabeth."

"You as well?" Jason expected the answer to be yes.

"I do. I can have him meet with us tonight." Francis was already packing his suitcase. "I'll be there before midnight. There are no rumors of your return."

"That's good to know. I have managed to stay below the radar, but that won't last. If nothing else when Elizabeth goes into labor I will be seen at the hospital." Jason told his friend.

"How long until she is due?" Francis wanted to know. Jason hadn't mentioned that during their talk.

"Any day now." Jason said smiling.

"We are cutting this close." Francis wasn't sure they could arrange for all those who needed to be eliminated to be handled by then. But they would certainly try. "We may need to use unorthodox methods."

"What did you have in mind?" Jason was open to all ideas. The clock was ticking.

"I'll tell you when I arrive." Francis told the younger man. "I'll call the crew. They are all also in the area."

"Good to know." Jason heard the unspoken message. Francis wasn't going to come to Port Charles until it was necessary, but Elizabeth was still being cared for. If Sonny had made a move he would have been handled even if Jason hadn't returned from the dead. "She'll be happy to see you."

"I can't wait to see her too." Francis had missed Elizabeth. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I look forward to it." Jason ended the call and stood outside enjoying the night. He watched a car pull up and figured that Carly had arrived. This would be interesting. Hopefully she would do what he asked with a minimum of fuss. Carly wasn't known for her ability to follow instructions, but in a world where she and Elizabeth were friends anything was possible.

* * *

"I'm here, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Carly asked rushing into the parlor of the mansion.

Monica quickly shut the door behind the couple. She didn't want Michael to know his mother was here. "Elizabeth and the baby are fine." Monica answered before Elizabeth could.

"Then why did you say it was urgent?" Carly wanted to know. "Is it one of the boys?"

"Carly, calm down." Elizabeth walked over and took her friend's hand. "I have no idea how to even explain what happened tonight." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Out with muffin." The hated nickname had become a term of affection between the two women. "I was about to watch the Real Housewives of Atlanta when you called. I don't miss them for just anyone."

"I think this is worth it." Elizabeth said looking over to the terrace doors. The shadow on the curtains was getting larger which meant Jason was walking toward them. "Look." She told her friend just as the doors opened.

Carly turned her head and her knees gave out. Jax was right there to catch her, but he too was staring at the blonde man now standing in the parlor. "Jason?" Carly said on a hoarse whisper. She looked at Liz in shock before looking back at her best friend. "How?" She couldn't even move from the spot she was in.

"Hello Carly." Jason said not coming any closer.

"How?" The blonde woman repeated still trying to believe that he was here. That he was alive.

"It's a long story." Jason said giving her a small smile.

"Does Sonny know?" She asked straightening up. Carly still didn't trust her legs to support her.

"No." Jason said waiting for her to pull out her phone to call him.

"Good." Carly sank into the armchair still not taking her eyes off of Jason. It was almost too much to wrap her brain around. "The boys know?" She asked looking at Elizabeth.

"They do." Jason answered walking further into the room. He hadn't expected that answer from her.

"They haven't called Sonny?" Carly found that to be surprising.

"I took their phones, and turned off the house phones." Monica answered.

This conversation was not going at all like he thought it would. Jason stopped in front of Carly. "Why don't you want Sonny to know I'm here?" He finally asked.

"He's different." Carly said finally gaining her feet. She looked at Jason and smiled. "Welcome home." Moving forward she gave him a big hug, as the tears came. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Jason said returning the gesture.

Carly pulled back suddenly and looked up at Jason. "Who are you?" She said stepping back. "Call the police, this isn't Jason."

"Carly." Jason started.

"No, I don't know who you are, but you aren't Jason." She said staring at him. "Elizabeth get behind Jax."

Jason just stood there and took it all in. Carly really had changed. She was protecting Elizabeth. "Carly let me explain." He said holding up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"There is nothing to explain. Jason hates hugging." Carly told the imposter. "You should have done your research better." She looked at Monica. "Do you have any rope?"

"Carly, it really is Jason." Monica assured the upset woman. "The plane crash changed him."

"Changed him, how?" She asked looking back at Jason.

"I have all my memories back." He told her. "All of Jason Quartermaine's memories." He further explained. "So I'm not exactly the Jason you remember."

"Then who are you?" Carly wanted to know. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"I'm Jason Quartermaine Morgan." He told her. It was the closest he could come to explaining. "I'm both men, and I'm still trying to figure out what that means."

"You picked a really bad time to become acquainted with your softer side." Carly told him. "Sonny is making some very bad choices, and I think he's going to do something stupid. Something that is going to make it dangerous for us to stay in Port Charles. He's running around with that crazy bitch Claudia Zacchara."

"I'm far from soft and cuddly." Jason assured her. "I will handle Sonny." He promised. He expected Carly to ask how. She always had to know what was being planned.

"How can I help?" Carly suspected that her ex-husband was not going to come out of this on top. He'd be lucky to come out alive. She had tried to talk to Sonny a few months ago, and she didn't recognize the man across the table from her. He had in fact scared her badly. It was like he lost all his humanity. She had been keeping the boys away from him, something Michael didn't like.

Jason smirked. There was the Carly he knew. "I'd like you to take the boys and leave Port Charles." With them away he wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt.

"When?" Carly asked her friend. Or at least she hoped he was still her friend. He was different, she could tell by the way he carried himself. She had no doubt that Jason could still be lethal if the situation called for it. In fact Carly was thinking that with emotions Jason might be even more lethal. He had no desire to feel the hurt that losing his loved ones would bring about. So he might be more apt to remove a threat.

"Now." Jason told her.

Carly looked at Jax. "I'll tell them to get the plane ready." The Australian said pulling out his phone. "Michael will not want to go."

"He won't have a choice." Carly could handle her son. "We will need to keep him away from all phones and computers."

"We'll take them to the cabin." Jax told his wife. The family owned a rustic cabin in Alaska. The last time they went Michael had complained bitterly about the lack of phones, cell phone signals, and internet.

"That will be perfect." Carly agreed. "What about Cameron? Should we take him too?"

"No." Jason answered before Elizabeth could. He had something else in mind for his son. The little boy would be leaving Port Charles but not with the Jacks family. "Mom, I need you to call Emily. Ask her to come home tonight." He requested of Monica. His plans were adapting as needed.

"Jason she won't want to leave once she sees you." Elizabeth knew what he was thinking. While she didn't want to be away from Cameron, she wanted him safe more.

"Wait, I'm your birthing coach." Carly said to Elizabeth.

"I'll be with her." Jason told his friend. No matter what was happening he was going to be in the delivery room.

"You don't know what to do." Carly pointed out.

"I actually do." Jason said smiling. He laughed at the dumbstruck look on Carly's face.

"I'm just not used to seeing you smile." She told him. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you for being there for Elizabeth." He told her.

"It started out with me wanting to be near your child." Carly admitted. Losing Jason had forced her to grow up. She like mature Carly. "It turns out Liz isn't that bad."

"Right back at you Carlybabes." Elizabeth said laughing. "It was pretty rough in the beginning."

"Yeah, it was." Carly said smiling wide. "I thought you were going to kill me the time I walked in on you getting out of the shower." She started laughing.

Elizabeth was laughing too. "You came really close to being drowned in the toilet." She admitted.

"We found our way." Carly told Jason. "I'm the baby's godmother." She said proudly.

"Not Emily?" Jason asked surprised.

"Emily is also the baby's godmother, but Carly has earned it." Elizabeth said putting her arm around her friend.

"Okay, the plane will be ready when we get to the airport." It helped that the family was going away tomorrow for a long weekend anyway. "Where are the boys?"

"I'll get Morgan and tell Alice to bring Michael." Monica said leaving the room.

"Take care of her." Carly said to Jason. "I'm glad you're home. You cut it really close."

"I'm not going away anytime soon." Jason promised her.

"Good. You can handle the strange cravings with the next baby. We'll catch up when we bring the boys back." Carly promised knowing time was critical.

"I'll try not to let this drag out." Jason wanted things settled quickly.

"Be safe." Carly said giving in and hugging him once more.

"Call me if you have the baby before we get back. Or you could just keep baby Morgan in there until I get back." Carly figured Jason wouldn't need long to fix this. While she was away she would make peace with the fact that Sonny had finally done something Jason couldn't forgive.

"The boys are coming." Jax said stepping back into the parlor.

"Keep your feet up." Carly admonished giving Elizabeth a hard hug. "And watch your blood pressure."

"I will." Elizabeth promised.

"I'm so happy for you." Carly whispered to her friend. Jason's return was just what Elizabeth needed. When the drama was done they would figure out how they all fit together.

"I'm happy for you too." Elizabeth whispered back. Losing Jason had hurt Carly deeply even while it had been good for her.

Carly walked out into the foyer. "Mom, uncle Jason's alive." Michael told her giving his grandmother a smug look.

"I know. Get in the car." She said giving her son a push toward the door. Life without Sonny would be good for Michael.

"Aren't you going to tell dad?" The red head demanded.

"Already done." Carly lied. "Get in the car."

"Are we going to Greystone?" Michael asked his mother.

Morgan was keeping his mouth shut. It was odd that his mother was leaving after learning that uncle Jason was alive. Something was up. He could tell even if Michael couldn't.

"Michael, get in the car and I'll explain everything." Carly told her son. She had no intention doing any explaining, but Michael didn't need to know that.

With a smile and wave Carly followed her guys to the limo.

"I called Emily." Monica said to Jason. "They are in Vermont and will be home in about ninety minutes." Emily had the private jet with her. It was a short flight. "I'll call and have them refuel the jet when it lands." Emily wouldn't be home long.

"I'll go pack a bag for Cameron." Elizabeth told them.

"I'm sorry he has to go." Jason told Elizabeth before she could move off.

"I understand. Honestly I want him away until this is settled." Elizabeth said hoping to ease Jason's guilt. With a quick kiss she headed upstairs.

Watching her go Jason vowed that Cameron would be back home before his little brother was born. That all his family would be home to celebrate the occasion. Even if he had to put a bullet in Sonny's brain himself.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

When Elizabeth stepped out into the hall after packing for Cameron, Jason was waiting. "Which room is yours?" He asked her softly.

"I asked Monica to let me stay in your old room." Elizabeth had wanted to feel close to Jason. Even though "her" Jason had only lived in the mansion a short time she still swore she could feel him.

Holding out his hand, Jason waited until Elizabeth placed hers on top. He walked down the hall and made a right turn taking them to the room she was sleeping in. He had found the room with no problem. He remembered running up and down this corridor with AJ. Back when they were truly brothers. Before life as Quartermaines had separated them. "It looks the same."

"Monica didn't change anything after you left." Elizabeth said softly.

"I did a remodel after coming home from the hospital. One day I just snapped. I couldn't take being surrounded by reminders that I was just a defective version of the person they wanted." Jason said looking around at the plain walls. "Did Monica rescue all the trophies and awards I threw out?" Jason Quartermaine had been an overachiever. Jason Morgan had trouble stringing together a sentence. It had been too much to take.

"They are boxed up in the attic." Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around his bicep. "The ones you broke have been repaired."

"Good. I won't ever be him again." He told her.

"Monica has accepted that. I think what hurt the most was that you didn't remember her. I think she felt if you could remember yourself then you could remember her too." Elizabeth didn't want this to hurt him, but thinking on that time had to be painful.

"While I was stranded on the island, I asked myself how things might have been different if they had just given me the space I was asking for." Jason looked over at Elizabeth. "Or if I had actually tried the therapy they wanted me to go to. I realized that if I changed even one thing I might not have you or Cameron or our baby. Having you makes everything that came before the crash worth it."

"We never did do anything the easy way." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. "You might still have known me though. I was Emily's friend. Shortly after you moved out I started spending a lot of time here. So I would have met you eventually." They were quiet for a moment. "Jason."

"Yeah." He said taking her hand and leading her over to the bed.

"If you need some time I'll understand." Elizabeth didn't want to pressure him.

"Are you worried that we won't fit now that I have my memories?" Jason asked looking into her eyes.

"No. I love you, Jason Quartermaine has always been inside you. Just like Jason Morgan was inside Jason Quartermaine. I know that there will be differences, like how you take your coffee." She said laughing softly. "But they don't change who you are in here." She tapped over his heart. "You're still MY Jason. If you want to be."

"I don't want anything more." He assured her. "Will you let me look at you?"

"Look at me?" Elizabeth wasn't sure what he meant.

"I want to see how you've changed from carrying our child." Jason wanted his hands on her, he wanted to feel the life inside her without anything between them.

"You want me to take off my shirt?" She asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah." His body was stirring thinking about her undressing.

"Jason, I can't have sex." She wanted to, boy did she ever. But Kelly had ruled that out when her blood pressure started to climb. Not that she had anyone to have sex with.

"That isn't what this is about." He explained. "Although yeah I want you." He had a half smile on his face as she blushed. He loved it when she blushed. "I need to look at you." He couldn't really find the words to tell her why.

"I could take care of you." Elizabeth offered. She'd like to feel close to him.

"I will wait. It will take more than an orgasm to satisfy my need for you." They hadn't been together for over nine months, so waiting longer wouldn't kill him. Just having her close was enough right now. Although he did expect that when they got the all clear it would be a long night of love making. "Will you let me see?" He asked again.

Elizabeth nodded and began unbuttoning her shirt. When the garment was open he sat down on the bed and pulled her between his spread legs. Slowly he pushed the fabric aside and placed his hands on her round belly. Her skin was soft, but firm under his palms. She was warm and he could feel their son moving inside her. "Amazing." He said reverently.

He swept his hands from the top of her stomach to the bottom making sure to touch all of her. Leaning forward he placed the softest kiss right in the middle of her tummy. A life that they had created together was moving against his hands. He must have been an idiot to think he could watch this from a distance. "What name did you pick out?" He asked looking up at her.

"If you don't like it we can pick another." She said chewing her lower lip.

"I won't know until you tell me." He said smiling. Whatever she picked would be perfect.

"Jacob." She said softly bringing her hand up to cover one of his.

"For where we met?" He guessed. Her blush answered before she did.

"Yes." Elizabeth saw a light come into his eyes as he remembered that night.

"You were hot in those pants." He said smiling wide.

"Don't tease." She told him, liking that he thought so.

"Maybe after the baby is born we can get you another pair." He said bobbing his eyebrows.

"Please. I doubt that they would look the same. My body is different now." She told him. With her free hand she ran her fingers through his hair. "I like you hair like this." It was long enough to cover the top of his ears.

"I can leave it, if you want." He had no problem with that. "But you aren't going to change the subject that easily." His hands rubbed her tummy and she purred in delight. "You are sexier now then you were then. Which is pretty amazing. I like your; body every inch of it." He finished on a whisper as his eyes swept her from head to toe. He had no problem recalling how she looked. "Did you pick a middle name?"

"James." Elizabeth told him.

Jason chuckled. "You've been talking with Edward."

"I have." Elizabeth confirmed. "He told me that for the last nine generations the eldest son has had the middle name James. He wanted me to change Cameron's middle name, but I said it wouldn't count so Jake gets it."

"Jacob James Morgan." Jason gave it some thought. "Why can't Cameron have the name James?"

"He's not a Quartermaine or Morgan." Elizabeth said running her fingers through Jason's hair again.

"He's my son Elizabeth." Jason said standing and forcing her back a step. His hands moved from her stomach to her hip. "Just like Jake is."

"Jason, that isn't what I meant. I know that you don't love Cameron any differently." Elizabeth hadn't meant to upset him. "Jake is the eldest son in the bloodline. That's usually how traditions work. No one has ever made Cameron feel anything less than loved." She wanted him to know that.

"I want to adopt Cameron. I'd like to have Diane get started on that tomorrow. Will you let me?" Jason asked her. He was taking the step he should have taken long before now.

"Yes." She felt the tears coming. She cried over every little thing now.

"And I want his middle name to be James. Unless you object. I know his middle name is Alexander because of Zander." Jason wasn't trying to erase Zander's memory, but he wanted Cameron to have proof that he was the same as Jake and any other children they would have. "We can have Jake honor your side of the family."

"How?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"His middle name can be Steven." Jason said smiling. "Cameron James Morgan and Jacob Steven Morgan." He said trying them out.

How could she say no to that? "I like the way both names sound. The Morgan brothers. Sounds like a pair of outlaws." She said laughing.

"If we are going to have a posse we will need at least four more." Jason teased her. "I have no problem with that." He put his forehead on hers and imagined what they would look like. He could easily picture it in his mind.

"Me either. Although the next four could be girls." She said to tease him.

"My girls will kick ass just like their brothers." Jason said smiling. "If they are anything like you the world won't be ready for them. You amaze me Elizabeth." He said softly. He wanted to give all the words he never did. He was going to do better. "You're the reason I never gave up hope of getting rescued."

She didn't know what to say about that.

"I dreamed about you every night. Some nights I dreamed about what our family would be like, but every night I dreamed about you. Holding you, kissing you, loving you. Always you." He said looking into her blue eyes. "You saved me. You always save me." He dipped his head and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you Elizabeth."

"Oh Jason." The tears were streaming from her eyes. "I love you too. So much." She cupped his face and brought his mouth back to hers. She felt his hands once again touch her belly as they parted. "He's kicking."

"I can feel it. Does it hurt?" He moved his hand to follow his son.

"Not really. Those are his feet." She took his hand and placed it at the bottom of her stomach. "That's his head."

"He's preparing to drop into the birth canal." Jason pulled up a memory from his college days.

"It should happen soon." Elizabeth told him. "I'm glad you are home with us, that you'll get to know your son from the beginning. That he'll get to know you."

"Even if I wasn't here, he'd know me. I've heard you tell Cameron stories about Zander." Jason couldn't help but laugh. "I notice you don't tell him any of the really good ones."

"Cameron is wild enough without me putting ideas in his head." Her eldest son was a bit of a daredevil. She blamed Zander, but Gram liked to point out that Liz hadn't been exactly angelic herself.

"He comes by it honestly." Jason snickered. "Emily told me some stories."

"Like what?" Elizabeth said pretending to be outraged.

"Like how you had three sets of fake ids." Jason said calling her out.

"I only had two, one was Sarah's." Elizabeth said defending herself. "I wasn't that wild. I was on my way to being a hellion." She had to admit that.

He saw the sadness come into her eyes, and pulled her close. "You turned out perfect Elizabeth." He didn't want her thinking about painful things. "What time do you go to sleep?" He saw her trying not to yawn.

"Around now, but I don't want to go to sleep. I'm afraid that tomorrow when I wake up you won't be here." She said linking their fingers.

"This isn't a dream baby." He said holding her tight. "I'm really home."

"I need to wait for Emily." She held him as tight as she could. "When she leaves with Cameron, I'll come up and go to sleep."

"I have a late meeting, but when I'm done may I come back?" Jason looked down at her. "I'd like to sleep with you in my arms."

"That would make me happy." Elizabeth smiled up at him. "I'd offer to wait up, but it won't happen." She slept like a log these days.

"I have no idea how long I'll be, so don't bother." Jason kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently. "Do you know where my things are?" He had some clothes in his rental car, but he would need more soon.

"Carly gave most of them away. I wasn't in any shape to do it. We kept some mementos." She said listening to the sound of his heart. "Your bike is in the garage here at the mansion."

"You kept the Harley?" Jason said smiling at her.

"Of course. I did have them put a new seat on it though." She had seen Sam on the back of his bike.

"You're sexy when you get possessive." He growled before kissing her neck and making her laugh. "I'll get a new bike and you'll be the only one to ride on it."

"Okay." She said rubbing her hands up his arms to link them around his neck. "I like the sound of that."

"I bet." Elizabeth's phone, which was in Jason's pocket, vibrated. "Morgan."

"The jet just landed." Monica told her son.

"We'll be right down." Jason said before hanging up. "Emily will be here shortly. Should I go get Cameron?"

"Wait until she stops screaming." Elizabeth couldn't wait for this. Her friend was going to be so happy. Jason buttoned her shirt up and together they went downstairs to wait with Monica.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

Emily was flying from the car before Matt even turned the engine off. The only reason she could come up with for her mother asking her to return home immediately was Elizabeth and the baby. Her best friend wasn't due for another few weeks but babies came when they were ready. Emily noticed a strange car in the driveway, but quickly dismissed it. She ran up the steps and through the front door. "Mom!" The young doctor called out. "Mom!"

"In here." Monica appeared in the doorway to the parlor.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as Matt came in behind her. He'd held her hand during the entire flight. Just keeping her calm. "Is it the baby?" Emily knew that Kelly was worried about Elizabeth's blood pressure. "Is everything alright? Why are we here and not at the hospital?"

"Emily let her answer." Matt said coming up behind his girlfriend and rubbing her arms.

"What's wrong?" Emily repeated.

"Come into the parlor." Monica instructed walking back into the front room.

"Mom what is –OH MY GOD!" Emily didn't even pause she flew at her brother holding him tight and sobbing.

Elizabeth and Monica just stood to the side and cried at the reunion.

Jason didn't say anything he just held his sister tight as she cried against him. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as she poured out her grief at his loss and her joy at his return. He had missed his sister so much. "It's okay Em." He said trying to calm her some.

"How, how are you here?" Emily looked up at him in shock. "Where have you been?"

Jason knew he needed to stop her before she got going with the questions. "My plane crashed in the ocean, but the pilot was able to get us both out of the aircraft before it sank." He started explaining. "I've been on an island for the last six months waiting to be rescued."

"I love you." She told him. It was something she wished she'd had the chance to tell him one more time. She hadn't even seen him in the week before he left. Her schedule at the hospital was nuts, and every spare moment was spent with Matt. Plus Emily had still been angry at him for breaking up with Elizabeth. She kept telling herself that she would catch up with him when he got home. They would sit down and she would tell him why his was being an idiot where Elizabeth and Cameron were concerned. But the chance never came because he hadn't come home.

"I love you too Emily." Jason thought she was just beautiful.

"I don't know what else to say." She was laughing and crying at the same time. "I never expected to see you again." Now she was just crying.

"Ssh. It's okay Em. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't stop crying." Jason just held her close again and looked over at his mother and girl. They were crying too. "Matt." He said greeting the doctor.

"Welcome back." Matt wasn't sure what else he should say. They didn't cover bedside manner for returned from the dead brothers of your girlfriend.

"Thanks." Jason said reaching over for a tissue from the box his mother extended. "Here, let's sit down." He said guiding his sister to the couch. "How have you been?"

"Good. Missing you." She said reaching for his hand. "You'll be here for the birth of the baby."

"I will." Jason smiled wide. All sorts of memories were making themselves known. "I remember the first time you saw the family fight. You were so scared, and I think you were convinced that the people who adopted you were nuts."

"You remember that?" She asked wide eyed looking over at Monica who had the biggest grin on her face. "How?"

"I hit my head when the plane was going down. Knocked myself out." Jason saw her switch into doctor mode. "I'm fine. I got checked out, and Elizabeth made me promise to get looked at again." He said before she got started.

"We can get an exam room and do it right now." Emily said standing.

Jason used their joined hands to pull her back down. "No we can't."

"Why wasn't your being found on the news?" Emily asked looking at him. "The crash and search were covered for days." It got to the point where she couldn't turn the television on because it hurt too much. The last thing she saw was Sam giving an interview about how much she loved Jason. Emily had wanted to kill the other woman, Jason hadn't even being seeing her for months.

"I'm keeping it quiet for now." Jason didn't want to give his sister too much information especially with Matt in the room. "Pretty soon I'll let everyone know I'm alive. For tonight it's just family." And Carly he mentally added. "I need a favor."

"Anything." Emily said almost bouncing with excitement. Her brother was home, and he had his memories back. "Wait." She said stopping him. "Are you getting back together with Liz?" Joy at his return or not Emily would kick his ass if he said no.

"Yes, Elizabeth has forgiven me for being monumentally stupid." Jason said laughing. "I'm not letting her go again."

"Good." Emily gave him another hug. Getting Jason back made her miss AJ even more. "What did you need?" She asked squeezing his hand.

"I need you to go back to Vermont, and I need you to take Cameron with you." Jason told his sister.

"You want me to leave? I come home and find out you're alive and you expect me to leave?" Emily looked at him like he was turning green. "Clearly you've sustained some brain damage. Matt maybe you should look at Jason." She wasn't leaving.

"Emily, your brother is fine. Noah Drake gave him a complete work up. He's going to fax the file here to the house tomorrow and send the films to the hospital when I call him." Monica told her daughter.

"You saw my dad?" Matt said surprised.

"I did. I'd be happy to have you look me over when I come in, after you get back." Jason threw in. That would keep him away from that pompous ass Patrick.

"He can do it tomorrow because we aren't leaving." Emily told Jason.

"Emily. Can I talk with you?" Elizabeth said walking out into the hall. She turned and waited for the other woman.

"You look tired." Emily said taking Elizabeth's pulse.

"I am, I can't go to sleep until you leave with Cameron." Elizabeth explained why she was still up.

"Not you too. I can't leave." Emily was prepared to dig her heels in.

"Emily, it's dangerous right now. Jason wants you and Cameron somewhere safe. If he could get away with it he'd have Monica and Edward leave too. I'm restricted from travel or I'd already be packed." Elizabeth gripped her best friend's hand. "There aren't many people I'd trust Cameron with. Since you are already on vacation this is perfect."

"Is it Sonny?" Emily knew why Liz had moved into the gatehouse. Emily only wished she still lived here. Whenever Matt worked overnight she stayed with Liz and Cameron.

"Yes." Elizabeth wasn't going to lie. "So I need you to take Cameron and keep him safe."

"He used to be a good man." Emily said of her former boyfriend. "Being power hungry has turned him into someone I don't even know anymore."

"Me either." Elizabeth missed the man Sonny used to be. "So you'll go?"

"Yeah." Emily agreed. Together they walked into the parlor. "Matt are you okay with Cameron coming back with us?"

"Sure, I like Cameron." He and Emily had baby sat on more than one occasion. Having the little boy around gave Matt an excuse to watch cartoons. "Is the cabin childproofed?" They were at the Quartermaine cabin which was located near a large ski lodge.

"Yes. We used to take Michael up there when Carly was married to AJ." Emily told her boyfriend. "We can get him winter gear in the morning." Emily would love to teach her godson how to ski. "Do we need to leave right away?" She wanted to stay and visit.

Jason looked at the clock. "I'm afraid so." He stood up and hugged his sister again. "When you come back, we'll spend the day together. I'll answer all the questions that I can."

Emily gave him a squeeze. He and Sonny had been as close as brothers for a decade. This couldn't be easy on Jason. He was being forced to choose between the woman he loved and the man he thought of as family. At least Carly had gotten her act together. "Will Sam be gone when I get back?" Emily asked hopefully.

"She's pregnant too." Elizabeth reminded her friend.

"Do we have proof of that?" Emily wouldn't put it past Sam to be faking it.

"Emily." Monica said trying, and failing, to sound like she wanted her daughter to behave.

"I'll go get Cameron." Jason hurried upstairs and brought the sleepy little boy down.

"Hi aunt Em. Jason's home because he wasn't with the angels." Cameron said only partially awake.

"I know. Guess what?" Emily said as Elizabeth came over with the little boy's coat. Jason was handing Matt the bag with Cameron's clothes.

"What?" He gave his aunt a sleepy smile.

"You are coming with me and Matt. We're going on the plane to Vermont." Emily said zipping his jacket closed.

"Is momma coming too?" Cameron asked as Emily picked him up.

"Nope, just you. Wanna learn how to ski?" Emily asked keeping her voice light.

"Okay." Cameron said as his head found its way to Emily's shoulder. His eyes closed and he went right back to sleep.

"Thanks." Elizabeth ran a hand over her son's curls and tried not to cry. Jason would handle this and hopefully by Monday Cameron would be back home.

"I love Cameron time. We'll call every night." Emily promised. She looked over at Jason and smiled. "I'm so glad you are home and okay." She said wiping away tears.

"We will have a proper welcome home when you get back." Jason told her.

"I'm holding you to that. I might even make you wear a suit." Emily threatened. "Come on Matt, we should go." Without being told she knew the plane was waiting. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jason said kissing her forehead before kissing Cameron's. The phone in his pocket vibrated. Looking at the caller Id he saw it was time for his meeting.

"I'll walk you to your car. Do you need a car seat?" Jason had forgotten all about that.

"No, we are driving my car." Emily already had one installed.

"I'll come too." Elizabeth said reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch.

"NO!" It came from all three doctors and Jason.

"It's just out to the car." Elizabeth huffed.

"It's too cold out." Jason told her. "Mom walk Em out I'll take Elizabeth upstairs." It had been an emotional night and she should rest.

"I'm not made of glass." Elizabeth pouted.

"Humor me." Jason said as Monica, Emily who was carrying Cameron, and Matt headed to the door. Gently he picked up his pregnant girlfriend as started for the stairs.

"Jason, I'm too heavy put me down." She said only half protesting.

"You think I'm too weak to carry you and my son?" He pretended to take offense.

"No." She said placing her head on his shoulder. In what was now their room he helped her undress telling himself to relax as she stripped down to just her panties. Even round with their son she was still sexy. He grinned when he saw she was sleeping in one of his shirts.

"I thought you got rid of everything." He liked that she was wearing it to bed.

"I said almost everything." Elizabeth said crawling into bed as he held up the covers. "I kept a bunch of your shirts."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said sitting down next to her and gently rubbing her back. "Go to sleep baby."

"Kay." She sounded like Cameron had. "Love you." She said as her eyes closed.

"I love you too." He would make sure she heard that from him every day. When she was out he headed back downstairs. Monica was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm not sure how late I'll be back. I need a key to the front door."

"Wait here." Monica hurried down the hall and quickly came back. "This is your father's key ring. That way if you run late I can still get to work tomorrow."

"Thanks." Jason remembered the key chain. It was a Father's day gift from him and AJ. "Elizabeth is asleep."

"Good she needs to rest." Just needing to Monica gave him another hug. "I'm so grateful you are home."

"Me too mom." Jason told her watching as she went up the steps. Switching mind sets he walked out the door, locking up behind him, and headed for the cottage.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Dead man walking." A voice called out and a chorus of laughter followed from further in the house.

"I just walked through the door. You would think you might start with hello or I'm really glad you didn't die in the plane crash." Jason said shaking his head.

"Where is the fun in that?" Johnny O'Brien laughed at his longtime friend.

"I didn't think you were coming." Jason said as they were walking toward the kitchen since everyone else would be there.

"You seriously expect me to miss Sonny being brought down. You shot me because of him." Johnny reminded Jason.

"You were wearing a vest." Jason reminded Johnny.

"Accidents can still happen. You might have missed. On purpose." The Irishman said grinning. "Look who I found." He said to the rest of the crew.

Jason looked at the men sitting at the table playing cards. Good men who he hadn't seen in far too long.

"Nice hair." Francis said snickering.

"Elizabeth likes it." Jason said grinning. He walked over to the table and sat down. "How are you Marco?"

"Good." The former Corinthos Morgan guard replied. "I hear congratulations are in order. I always did like Ms. Webber."

"She was the best of all the ladies you dated." Paulie said to his former boss.

"Please." Johnny snorted picking up his cards. "She was the only lady he dated. The rest needed to be dipped in bleach. Some of them twice."

"Man if Renaldo was here it would be like old times." Paulie still missed his friend.

"Jason this is Shawn Butler." Francis clapped his friend on the shoulder. He was the only person in the room Jason didn't know. "He's been watching out for Liz."

"Thank you." Jason said he appreciated it.

"You're welcome. It's actually been the easiest assignment I've ever had." Shawn told the table.

"Ms. Webber never gave the guards grief." Marco told Shawn.

"You can tell she's had some safety training. She never gets in her car without checking the backseat, she always parks under a street light. She even makes eye contact with people when she walks down the street." That last one often deterred someone out to make mischief. They were less likely to attack you if you got a good look at them. She didn't know he was there, so she was looking out for herself. Shawn liked that.

"That's our Liz." Johnny said grinning. "If only you had stopped there." He couldn't resist the chance to take another shot at his friend.

"Where's Cody?" Jason hoped he hadn't been hurt.

"Making a call." Francis threw out three cards and took more from Paulie who was dealing. "He's getting Stan on the search you wanted done."

Another person Sonny thought was dead. The tech guy had wanted out but Sonny had no plans on letting him go. So Jason arranged an accident. If all went according to plan then the young man would be able to talk to his mother for the first time in years very soon. "Who else is on your crew?" Jason recalled Francis saying he had a guy inside the Zacchara organization.

"Logan Hayes." Francis told his friend. "When you are ready he'll be the one to take out Anthony."

Cody came back in the room. "Good to see you." He said slapping Jason on the back. "Wanna tell us where you've been."

Jason told them about the crash, the island, and the pilot who saved his life. He also mentioned the oil tanker that rescued them. "Shit, that's like something you see in a movie." Paulie said shaking his head. "I'm glad you made it back."

"We'll get this last part wrapped up so you and Liz can focus on the more important things. Like your baby, which is?" Francis prodded wanting to know the gender.

"Healthy." Jason said grinning at the table. Knowing them they had a pool going. Mob guys would bet on anything. "That's all you're getting unless Elizabeth says it's okay to tell you."

"Fair enough." Francis answered for the group. "So are we getting rid of Sonny or are we taking out all the trash?"

"We are cleaning house." Jason told his friend. "Ric is already gone he left to be near his daughter when Alexis moved after we got Kristina back. Sonny, Sam, and possibly Spinelli need to go." Anyone who might be an issue was getting handled.

"Possibly?" Johnny wanted to know.

"I'm fairly certain that Spinelli had been monitoring me when I left, but I need proof before we deal with him." Jason said throwing out some cards and taking more. Honestly it hurt to think that the hacker had betrayed him. Jason had been good to the kid. Hell this whole situation hurt. After the Carly incident it never occurred to him that Sonny would stab him in the back again.

"We will look into it. When are you resurfacing?" Francis asked his friend.

"The day after tomorrow or two days from now at the latest. With the baby due at any point I want this handled. My aunt is going through Gino's paperwork so I want to give her some time to see if she can find anything about the Zaccharas." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have a source inside the Feds, we can throw Sonny to the wolves." Francis suggested. "If we give them him they will most likely stay away from Port Charles for a good long time."

"He needs to die." Johnny wasn't going to settle for anything else.

"I have to agree with Johnny." Marco spoke up. "Sonny is all about revenge, you have a family now."

"He will die, but if we go with what Francis is suggesting it puts some distance between us and the crime." Jason said thinking about it. It would be better for Jason if his partner died outside of Port Charles if at all possible. A plane crash wouldn't work because Sonny had done that to him.

"Anthony will also have to die." Paulie added to the conversation. "What about the daughter?" None of them were looking to hurt a woman, but if she was going to be a continued threat she would go too.

"And the son?" Marco also wanted to know. The fact that Shawn and Cody weren't talking much wasn't surprising they were pretty quiet by nature.

"John shouldn't be an issue. He's been trying to get out of the life for years." Jason told the table what he recalled about the Zacchara heir. "If we take out the family we need to figure out what to do with the territory. Are you ready to come out of hiding?" Jason asked Johnny. Francis was going to take Sonny's place as Jason's partner.

"More than ready." Johnny grinned. "Not that I haven't enjoyed being Duke's guest, but I'm up for a change." The Irishman spent the first few years after 'dying' in Venezuela. When Duke Lavery got his own territory in Toronto, Johnny had moved there and been granted his friend's protection. Spending the last ten years living under an alias was not something he enjoyed.

"What about the Giambettis?" Jason didn't want to go up against Maximus if he could help it. Max was blindly loyal to Sonny, and might do something stupid.

"Funny thing about that." Marco said grinning. "Right after your plane went down, both boys were told to return home."

"Maximus didn't want them working for just Sonny." Paulie filled in. "So they are not an issue." Paulie was based in Italy. He often worked for Maximus in a freelance capacity. "I think he would appreciate not having Anthony to worry about."

"He could have saved us all a lot of work by just taking Zacchara out." Cody finally spoke up.

"Rudy was a good friend of his." Marco said folding his hand. "He wouldn't kill Anthony out of respect for that relationship. Besides why get his hands dirty when eventually someone else would handle the problem. Anthony has a list of enemies as long as my arm."

"Might be the way to get rid of him." Paulie suggested. "Let one of those enemies lose on him. Who could we call? What about your girlfriend? Her family hated the Zaccharas." The former guard snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend." Johnny said clearly irritated. "We just like spending time together."

"You have a girlfriend?" Jason said slowly smiling. "Who?" He asked looking at Paulie.

"Johnny has been spending time with Olivia St. John." Marco happily provided the information when it became clear that Paulie would not.

"You are dating Victor Jerome's daughter?" Jason said surprised. He didn't know if that or the fact that the woman was still breathing was more shocking.

"We are both supposed to be dead, so why not?" Johnny liked Olivia very much. Duke was also providing protection for her. It was her price for giving Duke the information he needed to able to get revenge on her siblings Jerome and Ava. Olivia enjoyed a healthy dose of vengeance.

"Based on you two the afterlife might not be so bad." Shawn grinned showing his cards and then taking he pot.

"It's always the quiet ones." Francis said in disgust. "Corelli." He answered his buzzing phone. "Hold on." He put it on speaker and laid it down on the table. "Go ahead Stan."

"Samantha McCall isn't pregnant. The surgery she had was not successful." Stan reported to the guys. "Since we don't have to worry about a baby I can make her the first domino to fall if you like."

Jason just shook his head, once a con always a con. He did wonder how Sam expected to pull this off.

"How?" Johnny wanted to know.

"She's got several outstanding warrants on her, but under different names. She has a nice thick file in their database, they don't know she's in Port Charles." Stan provided.

"Your call." Francis said looking over at Jason.

Jason knew about the cons. He had the same file in his safe. Unless it was destroyed in his absence. Sonny had the combination to the safe for emergency purposes. Jason was glad he kept his personal mementos in another location. No doubt Sonny would have destroyed them which meant that the ring Jason bought for Elizabeth the first time he left would be gone. He wanted to see that ring on her finger. "Do it. Any clue who will come get her?" They didn't want the wrong Fed in their city.

"Nope." Stan could direct the file to anyone they wanted.

"See if John McBain is still in the New York office." Jason told the tech guy.

"That will work." Johnny said smiling. "Once McBain clues in to the fact that Sam knows Sonny she may do our work for us."

"Why?" Cody said looking from Johnny to Jason. He didn't know the history of the various players.

"McBain thinks that Sonny killed his younger sister Theresa." Jason filled Cody in. The newly resurrected mob boss was guessing Shawn didn't know this either. "He's wrong. Joe Scully Jr. killed Theresa." Jason knew that for a fact.

"There's a name I haven't heard in forever." Paulie said of the stroll they were taking down memory lane. "Will Sam talk about what she knows?"

"To save herself, she'll sing like the proverbial canary." Jason told the table. "Not right away of course. First she'll hold out for a deal."

"That could work too." Johnny told everyone. "We get her picked up, then get a message to her. You're alive but haven't come forward because you don't want to deal with Elizabeth. We can tell Sam that you will get her out, but you need her to sell out Sonny first. Just Sonny. Once they both are in custody you come forward."

"You think that will keep her from spilling about Jason?" Shawn wanted to know.

"She will not turn down a chance for us to get back together." Jason knew that for a fact. She didn't love him, but loved the power that came with being his girlfriend.

"McBain will want to protect his witness. After her statement he'll move her out of Port Charles." Francis picked up where Johnny left off.

"She can escape during transport." Marco saw where they were going. "Never to be heard from again. That is perfect."

"How will you keep Sonny from talking once you turn up?" Cody wanted to know.

"Sonny won't be allowed to cut a deal." Jason told everyone. "McBain is going to want to see him fry. Sonny could tell them where Hoffa is buried and John will make sure no one is listening." Jason paused. "Sonny may even kill himself, he can't serve time. Being behind bars will kill him."

"He's claustrophobic." Paulie said grinning. "I totally forgot about that."

"There's another way as well." Marco said dealing a new hand. "What if Alexis learned that Kristina's kidnapping was orchestrated by Sonny. She's already killed one mob boss, what's another." He knew all about the Cassadines.

"She won't stop there, she will go after Karpov too." Jason knew that the one thing that would push his former lawyer to commit murder was her kids. That was why she killed Luis Alcazar, he almost made her lose Kristina. Jason didn't care if she killed the Russian.

"So send the file?" Stan asked Jason.

"Not yet. First we need to pick up Spinelli." Jason looked around the table. "With him still in play that file would disappear. It's kind of strange that it hasn't already."

"You do realize that we have come up with a scenario where we are totally hands off?" Johnny said grinning. "We are talking about using information instead of bullets to take out Sonny. We're high tech gangsters."

"Improvise, adapt, and overcome." Cody smiled as he said the unofficial motto of the Marines.

"Oorah." Shawn added making Cody and the rest of the guys laugh.

"When do you want Spinelli picked up?" Paulie asked Jason.

"No time like the present." Jason told the guys.

"I'm on it." Cody stood up.

"I'll come with you." Marco stood as well. "Been a while since I saw Port Charles."

"It hasn't changed much." Francis had driven around before coming to the cottage.

"We'll be back." Cody said as the two men headed for the door.

"We can have this wrapped up by Sunday." Johnny liked it when things went smoothly. "Once we figure out how to handle the Zaccharas."

"I may have an idea on that as well." Jason said looking at his cards. "Let me think on it."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

Damien Spinelli was a creature of habit. One of those habits was why it was going to be so easy to grab him. The hacker liked to stay up late and play on line games. He was a regular on several sites. Often he told Jason about his nocturnal adventures and honestly the enforcer only listened with half an ear. One thing he did note was that at one fifteen every morning the kid went on a snack run. Something about the proper fuel to keep him running.

At the appointed time the kid came out of the Towers and headed to his favorite store. He didn't go to the one closest to the apartment building. The point of this wasn't just getting snacks, it was also to get a bit of exercise. To stretch his legs while his brain plotted the moves he would make when he returned to his laptop.

"Is he wearing ear buds?" Marco asked Cody.

"Yeah." The guard replied shaking his head. "He won't even hear us coming." Port Charles petty crime statics were generally on par with the national average. Which meant for the most part the town was really safe. It was the mob crime that caused spikes in the major crime stats. The kid probably wasn't worried about getting mugged. But seeing as his boss was Sonny Corinthos, Spinelli should be more vigilant when out. The other families knew who he was.

"Before the store or after?" Marco was deferring to Cody on this mission.

"Before. I've seen what that kid eats. We'll be doing him a favor." Cody chuckled. Marco started the car and they quickly drove four blocks down so when Spinelli walked past a dark alley, bopping his head to music, Cody just reached out and snatched him. He had the kid pinned against him with a hand over his mouth before Spinelli even registered anything was wrong. The hacker was in the trunk, bound, gagged, with a hood over his head, and they were heading back to the cottage within minutes.

* * *

"Where do you want him?" Cody asked as Paulie pulled a fighting Spinelli into the cottage.

"Kitchen, cleanup will be easier in there." Johnny said watching as a hard shiver wracked the kid's body.

"You playing bad cop?" Marco asked when he walked by Johnny.

"Yeah, with no good cop in sight. Seems kind of wrong, he's what eighty pounds soaking wet? I don't like beating up on kids." Johnny said as they walked into the kitchen. By the time they walked into the room Spinelli was already tied to a chair.

Jason was in the dining room, with everyone else, he would be able to hear everything that was said but Spinelli wouldn't be able to see him. If he felt it was necessary Jason would go into the kitchen. Cody joined them.

They took the hood off and Spinelli blinked to adjust to the light. The gag came next but the kid didn't say anything. He did look around before his terrified eyes landed on Johnny and Marco. Marco he would recognize from the alley and the brief glimpse of the man before the hood was thrown over his head. They made sure Cody remained out of sight, because Spinelli knew him.

"Tell me everything you know about Elizabeth Webber." Johnny said in a cold voice. He remained standing knowing it would be intimidating if the kid had to look up to see him.

"The Maternal One?" Spinelli hadn't expected to be asked about her.

"Who?" Marco asked frowning.

"Mother of the Little Dude." Spinelli tried another phrase.

Cody and Jason were in the dining room smirking. They hadn't warned Johnny about Spinelli's odd way of speaking.

"The Little Dude?" Johnny repeated.

Spinelli nodded. "Mr. Sir and Vixenella wanted me to keep track of her. She is carrying the progeny of Stone Cold, and they are worried she will use The Wee One to make a claim on the territory."

"Did you understand any of that?" Marco asked Johnny.

"As scary as it maybe I think I did." Johnny saw his friend was surprised. "Process of elimination."

"Okay." Marco gave what he had heard some thought. "Sonny is having Liz watched because of the baby. Who is Vixenella?" Both men looked at the tied up kid.

"Claudia Zacchara." Spinelli told them.

"You do speak English." Johnny said with a healthy dose of sarcasm. "Let's try to stick to that language from here on out." He requested and Spinelli nodded. "What are Sonny's plans for Liz?"

"If she stays quiet nothing, if she comes forward he was going to take her and the babe to the Pine Barrens." Spinelli didn't hesitate to tell them what he knew.

Johnny walked out of the kitchen to check on Jason. "You okay?" That had to be hard to hear.

"I would have gotten her killed." Jason looked at his friend before looking away.

"You didn't Jason." Francis said wondering what the hell happened to Sonny.

"I saw my setting up that trust as making sure they would be taken care of. The minute Sonny realized what was happening he would have come for them. He wouldn't have stopped until they were dead." It scared Jason to know how badly he had misjudged Sonny. "Call Alexis, send her the proof you have the Karpov was working with Sonny and Claudia. Ask her to handle Claudia, tell her we will take care of Sonny." No one else was getting his former partner.

"She may want to take out Sonny too." Francis remembered Alexis, the woman could be scary focused when she wanted to be.

"No, she will recognize this for what it is." Jason asking her to handle the female member of the plot. "She will be happy I didn't do it all myself."

"I want to hear the rest." Francis told Jason. The blonde simply nodded so Johnny walked back into the kitchen.

"Jason was your friend and you would help Sonny kill his child and the woman he loved?" Johnny questioned.

"No, I was planning to warn the Maternal One, Elizabeth." Spinelli corrected. "I needed to figure out how I was going to ask the Valkyrie to pass on a message because they are now close." He told them.

"Valkyrie?" Marco asked starting to grin. The nicknames were freaking hilarious, and so far spot on.

"Carly." Spinelli filled in.

"Carly and Liz are close?" This was the first thing the kid said that Johnny didn't believe. "What are you smoking?"

"No, it's true. The Valkyrie has been a guardian to the Maternal One. Protecting her from the Vile One, Vixenella, and Mr. Sir." Spinelli needed them to believe him.

"I thought we agreed to stick to English?" Johnny reminded the kid.

"Sorry. Sam. Protecting Elizabeth from Sam's attacks. She is most dangerous. She wanted to take the baby and pretend it was hers, she was going to make Elizabeth think her baby died. Carly exposed the fake DNA test that Sam was setting up. The Vile One is angry." Spinelli was telling everything hoping in the end they would be willing to help him. It was a gamble, but it was the only chance he had.

"She's not pregnant at all." Johnny wasn't sure if the kid knew that.

"I know." Spinelli told them.

"If you know all this why aren't you locked in a room somewhere? Sonny just lets you walk around free?" Johnny thought that didn't make sense.

Spinelli knew this was his shot. "He is watching my grandmother. Now that Jason is gone she is the only family I have left. He will kill her if I don't do what he wants. I was going to tell Stone Cold when he returned from his trip. Beg his forgiveness for what his grasshopper had done, and then ask for his help. I have told you what you need to know, please you can kill me but I beg of you don't let him hurt my Nana." Spinelli was on the verge of tears.

"Shit." Johnny said walking out of the room again. Francis was already making calls. "You on that?"

"Yeah." Jason felt bad for Spinelli. It never occurred to Jason that the younger man was being coerced. "How long until we get someone on the ground in Tennessee?"

"I tapped a contact in the area, by the time the sun comes up we will have someone watching. What do we do with him?" Francis wanted to know. They hadn't planned on this.

"How good of an actor is he?" Johnny asked Jason.

"Lousy." Jason knew Spinelli would give them away, which meant he couldn't go back. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He was trying to figure out how to make this work. He pulled out Elizabeth's phone, he really did need to give this back to her. "Mom, I need your help."

* * *

It didn't take Monica any time at all to arrive at the cottage. She came in through the front door and Jason was waiting in the living room. "What's wrong?"

Jason couldn't believe he was involving his mother in a mob plot, but she was the only one he trusted to help them. "Spinelli is in the kitchen."

"Is he hurt?" She had her bag like Jason requested.

"No, he's fine." Jason knew what he was about to ask could cost his mother her license at the very least. "He told us that Sonny is plotting on possibly killing Elizabeth and the baby so that he can keep the territory."

Monica frowned. "Is that little freak helping Sonny?"

"No." Jason's couldn't help but smile. "He's being forced. Sonny is threatening Spinelli's grandmother. I need Spinelli to not be able to talk for a few days. He can't just disappear right now, we don't have eyes on his grandmother." Depending on how closely they were tracking the hacker, his absence might have already been noticed.

"Give me ten minutes." Monica walked out the cottage and drove back to the mansion. She was glad she brought her car. Normally she would have just walked between the two residences, but it was cold out this morning. It took no time at all to gather what she needed and return. "Where is he?"

"The kitchen. He doesn't know I'm alive." Jason told his mother.

"Understood." Monica put on her game face and headed deeper into the house. In the kitchen she found Spinelli and Johnny O'Brien. "Well hello there." She knew the guard because he occasionally watched Emily and Liz. He was also supposed to be dead.

"Dr. Quartermaine, it's nice to see you again." Johnny said smiling. He had an inkling why she was here. Jason thought faster on his feet than anyone the Irishman knew.

"Long time no see." Monica said shaking her head. She wondered who else would be returning from the grave this week, then she remembered AJ. She needed to tell Jason and Emily about that. Probably Carly too. "Spinelli."

"Mother of Stone Cold." The hacker had no clue why she was here, but when he saw the needle his eyes got wide. "I had no choice, I didn't know that Mr. Sir was planning on hurting my master."

She had no idea what he was talking about, but if he was scared this would work even faster. "Well." Monica said walking over. "Consider this your reckoning." She said as she removed his shoes and sock. She injected the drug under the nail of Spinelli's big toe. The resulting bruise would look like he walked into something. "Give it ten minutes."

Johnny tilted his head and walked across the room. "What did you give him?"

"A benzodiazepine." Monica told the guard. "They are used for anxiety, I gave him enough to knock him out for a few days. Wait an hour for the drug to metabolize into his system. Then drop him off at Mercy."

"Not General Hospital?" Johnny figured Monica would want to watch him.

"If you drop him off at GH someone will recognize him. And with Sonny on the board he probably has an informant on his payroll. You don't want any tests being run on Spinelli. At Mercy he'll be safer. By the time you get him there the right person will be waiting. He'll be watched, to make sure he stays under and to make sure he doesn't die." Monica had made the call while she was driving. "He'll be listed as having a hematoma. Which will explain his being unconscious."

"I always did think you Quartermaines were scary." Johnny said grinning. Looking over he saw Spinelli's head fall forward. Monica checked pulse and respiration. She left the syringe on the table for them to dispose of.

Down the hall Monica stopped in the living room again. This time Francis was with her son. "All kinds of people are turning up today." She laughed.

"Dr. Quartermaine." Francis said smiling. "How are you?"

"Fantastic." She said smiling. "And you?"

"Good thank you. How is the patient?" Francis asked her.

"Out cold. I gave Johnny instructions. I need to get back home and rest a bit before heading in." She gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. "Try to be there when Liz wakes up, otherwise she will think she was dreaming."

"Cameron being gone should alert her to the fact that she wasn't if I'm not there." Jason was hoping to finish here soon.

"Cameron likes to wander over to Pop-Pop's room." Monica said grinning. "So him not being in his bed won't tip her off right away. I'd like to keep her blood pressure from shooting up."

"She having issues?" Francis looked at Jason. His friend hadn't told them that. "You said healthy."

"Liz is okay as long as her blood pressure stays down." Jason told his friend. "She's not on bed rest, but this close to the end isn't the time to push her."

"Go home with your mother. We can handle this." Francis told his friend. "You may want to tell her about Johnny before he shows up." The older man warned.

"Okay." Jason wanted to be with his girl. "Thanks."

"No problem." Francis said before walking towards the kitchen.

"Come on I'll drive you home, and you can explain what Spinelli was talking about." Since she was already involved she wanted to know why her help was needed.

"Okay." Jason said as they walked out of the cottage to the nearby car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

Elizabeth woke up and for a brief second a wave of sadness washed through her. She'd had the most amazing dream. Jason had come home. She had similar dreams often right after his plane crashed. Him showing up at the hospital, him walking into Kelly's, her walking up to their bench on the docks and seeing him sitting there. Last night was the first time she dreamed he came to the mansion, but since they were now staying here it made sense. The second she opened her eyes she would have to let go again and she didn't want to.

"Morning." Jason said softly. She had gone from relaxed to tense.

Elizabeth's eyes popped open and she, very ungracefully, rolled over. Seeing Jason she clutch him tight just holding on. "You're real."

He could hear the tears. He just held her close and waited for her to be ready. When she looked up at him he smiled. "Hi." She was beautiful. "You're so beautiful." As she blushed and looked away he kept going. "I always thought so, and it seems like you never knew."

She didn't see herself that way, but she was glad he did. "I thought I dreamed you." She gently touched his face.

"No." Jason leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. "But I know how you feel. On the island I woke up most mornings feeling like we had been together the night before. My dreams of you were so vivid it was like I could feel you, and sometimes I swore I could smell vanilla."

"I dreamed of you too." Elizabeth told him cuddling as close as her belly would allow.

"I like dreaming of you, but this is better. I can see pictures better too. Some are still a struggle though. Have you been painting, since I left?" Jason was looking forward to testing out this returned skill by looking at her artwork.

"No." She hadn't had any desire to paint. "I had plans to do a mural on Jake's wall, but I need to get a permanent address first. Monica wants us to stay here. I think with Em, gone she is lonely." Elizabeth told him.

"Where does my sister live now?" Jason hadn't been aware that Emily moved out.

"She and Matt have a loft." Elizabeth told him and giggled at the frown on his face. "She's an adult Jason."

"She's my baby sister." He said not liking that she was living with Hunter.

"It could be worse, she could have dated Patrick." That made him frown harder which in turn made her giggle harder. "She said it was time for a change. Losing you made her want to fully embrace her life."

"Where would you like this permanent address to be?" Jason asked her. They needed to get settled.

"I've not given it any thought." Elizabeth honestly told him. "Staying at the gate house and then here has been wonderful though. If I had stayed in Port Charles I would have probably gone back to the neighborhood I was living in before. I would want to be close so Monica could still visit."

Jason gave her a squeeze as he spoke again. "It was a good neighborhood, but it's also busy. I want you with me, so we will need to move somewhere that can be secured." While sleeping with her in his arms had been wonderful, she might want some space in the future. They were not together when he left. They wanted to be together now, but he had no idea how fast she wanted to move.

"I want to be with you. I want us all together." She said running her hands across his chest. "We've been apart for too long already." Against his side her stomach jumped. A few seconds later it happened again.

"What's that?" Jason asked concerned when it happened a third time.

"Jake has the hiccups." Elizabeth took Jason's hand and placed it on her stomach. "It'll stop in a few minutes."

"The hiccups." Jason said laughing. He rubbed her stomach and she closed her eyes in delight. Sure enough about a minute later the baby calmed down. As he watched a little foot pushed the skin up and Jason placed his hand there feeling the life inside her press against his palm. "This amazes me. I don't have the words to tell you how much. When is your next appointment?"

"Tomorrow." Elizabeth told him as Jason placed his cheek against her tummy. "Would you like to come?"

"I would." He told her. Placing a kiss on her round belly he came back up so he could look into her eyes. "We are putting things in place so that Sonny will not be an issue any longer."

"We?" Elizabeth wanted to know who he was working with.

He gave her a boyish grin. "Francis is here."

"Really?" Elizabeth said smiling wide. "I've missed him. I'm looking forward to catching up."

"He is too. Cody is helping." Jason said going down the list.

"I met him a few times. He's nice." The guard had always been respectful.

"Marco and Paulie are here." He said smiling.

"It's like a school reunion." She had liked them as well.

"Francis brought some new guys, one is Shawn Butler. He's been keeping an eye out for you." Jason explained.

"I would like to meet him to say thank you." Elizabeth appreciated the hard work the guys did.

"That can be arranged. Francis has another guy working for him, who you'll met but I can't tell you his name just yet." Jason didn't want to put the other man at risk. He trusted Elizabeth, but Logan was undercover and talking about him was risky. "Stan is helping."

Elizabeth covered her mouth in shock. "Will he be able to talk to Piph?"

"When this is over, he will." Jason said rubbing his girl's back.

"She'll be so happy." Elizabeth couldn't wait for that to happen.

"There is one more member to our crew." Jason said smiling. "Johnny O'Brien is here as well."

Her blue eyes instantly flooded with tears. "Johnny's alive?" She had missed her friend. She still put flowers on his grave on his birthday. "Really?"

"Really?" Jason said wiping away the moisture. "We faked his death. When this is all over I know he wants to see you."

"I want to see him too." Elizabeth hugged Jason tightly. "Thank you for not killing my friend."

"It's one of the things I'm most proud of." Jason admitted. "Back then I was all about doing what Sonny told me too. It was one of the main reasons we didn't make it. I didn't put boundaries in place. But I couldn't carry out that order. It just felt wrong."

"I wasn't exactly telling the people around me to mind their own business. I should have been stronger instead I went along with what everyone else wanted. I did the same thing when you walked away. Over the last six months I've gotten stronger. I've gotten better at standing up for me and my boys. So I hope you're ready for the fact that I'm not just going to agree with whatever you say." She warned him.

"Are you saying we are going to be having fights?" Jason knew from firsthand experience how wicked her temper could be. He also knew how hot it made him when she got all feisty.

"Possibly." Elizabeth saw his eyes darken and knew what that meant.

"So we get to have make-up sex?" Jason was already planning their first disagreement.

"Really Jason. That's what you want to know." She said rolling her eyes. "You're such a guy."

"As long as I'm your guy, then that's fine." He said giving her another soft kiss. "We need to feed you. You only ate one slice of pizza last night."

"Yeah, we are getting hungry." Elizabeth rolled over and with Jason's assistance got out of bed. "I'm not exactly graceful these days." She said grinning.

"You've never really been graceful." He said teasing her. "You've always been a bit clumsy."

"Jason, that's mean." She pouted.

"But true. I'm sure Johnny will back me up." He smirked. "You destroyed one of his favorite suits." He said starting to laugh.

She joined him. "Yeah, red paint on a grey suit. Oil paint at that." She had tripped and the paint went flying. "At least he was able to save his shoes. I'm going to shower and then it will be your turn."

"I'll unpack while you do." He said watching her waddle out of the room. Cute and sexy that was his girl.

* * *

Just like he recalled breakfast was served in the parlor. Edward was already downstairs. That was something else Jason remembered. He never beat his grandfather down, no matter how early he got up. "Grandfather."

"Good morning." Edward got to his feet. "How are you this morning?" He directed the question to Elizabeth.

"Good, and you?" She looked him over. "Your color is back. You scared me last night Edward." Elizabeth walked over and kissed his check. "That's decaf right?"

Edward just lapped her attention up. "It is." He said helping her to sit on the couch. "What can I get for you this morning?" He liked doting on the younger woman.

"I'm standing right here." Jason pointed out. His grandfather was flirting with his girl.

"Get used to that." Tracy said coming into the room.

"Good morning." Jason said to his aunt still watching his grandfather fuss over Elizabeth. "This happens every morning?"

Tracy smirked at her nephew. "Yup. When you have a minute I can tell you what I learned." Which wasn't a whole lot. She would tell her nephew, but none it would help him. Gino spent more time watching his own family than his enemies.

"Alright." Jason said grabbing a plate and helping himself to the buffet. When he turned around his aunt and grandfather were watching him. "What?"

"You don't eat breakfast." Edward told him.

"I do if I'm hungry." Jason told his grandfather.

"I've seen him eat breakfast." Elizabeth assured the Quartermaines. "Jason come sit with me."

"Okay." Jason grabbed some coffee and joined the family. They were finishing up when Alice walked in the room.

"You may wish to turn on the television." The maid told them. She'd been gabbing with cook when the breaking news alert came across the screen.

Edward did and they all watched as Sam McCall was brought out of the Towers in handcuffs. As the newscaster began to read the laundry list of crimes it was alleged the former host of Everyday Heroes was being accused of committing Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "Wow, she's been busy."

"Doesn't surprise me." Tracy said grinning. She wondered how Jason had pulled that off. "Wait, what did she just say?"

"She said that when the station contacted Alexis Davis-Cassadine, she said Sam wasn't her daughter." Elizabeth hadn't seen that coming. With that denial Nikolas wouldn't be coming back to help Sam either. He didn't like the woman, but he always stuck by family. That was why they were no longer speaking. Nikolas sided with Lucky in the divorce. "I was expecting Alexis to hop on her broom and fly to her daughter's rescue. After all her daughter is always the victim. She even took Sam's side when she said Ric got her drunk and took advantage of her." While she and the lawyer were never close, Alexis had become down right mean during the time Elizabeth dated Jason.

"All that time Alexis spent running around defending the actions of Sam, and it turns out she was just another victim being scammed. I'm thinking the embarrassment will keep her from returning to Port Charles for a long while." Edward shook his head. He had been thrilled when Jason stopped seeing Sam. Even though at the time his grandson wasn't speaking to him, it was good to know Sam was out of his life. "Guess she finally got around to running a DNA test."

Jason knew that Alexis hadn't run a DNA test, if she did it would show that Sam was really her child. The proof that Sam had been working with Sonny and Karpov had already been delivered. Alexis had no plans to help her eldest daughter after what Kristina was put through. Nope Sam was on her own. Which is why when John offered her the deal, she was going to take it.

The lawyer did agree to taking care of Claudia. Alexis also wanted to know when Sonny was dead. Jason had no idea what Alexis had planned and frankly he didn't care. He did know that Cassadines didn't leave enemies standing. That family was more ruthless than anyone he'd ever met in the mob. It was a wonder Ric was still breathing after sleeping with Sam. That was probably because of Molly.

Elizabeth's phone buzzed and Jason answered. "Morgan."

"Sam has gotten the message." Francis told his friend. "She is ready to sell Sonny out. We told her that she would be sprung during her transport after giving her statement. I'm told she is thrilled that you are choosing her over that bitch Elizabeth and can't wait to see you." Francis passed along.

"Thank you." Jason said before hanging up. One down and three more to go.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

Claudia Zacchara was all about self-preservation. The only person besides herself she actually cared about was John. Her father didn't even rank. When she saw Sam McCall get arrested she knew it was time to leave Port Charles. There was no way that bitch was going to go down alone. Claudia had told Sonny they didn't need her, but like most men in their world he didn't listen.

Her father would be calling for breakfast shortly so she needed to get a move on. Her first stop was her room, to get the capsules she needed. Downstairs in the kitchen she got down the jar of her father's favorite breakfast spread. The nutty taste would mask the bitterness of the cyanide she was mixing in. A few bites was all he would have to take. He'd be dead before he knew anything was wrong.

Next Claudia called Logan. He was normally her father's guard, but this morning he got a new assignment. She told him to keep an eye on John. Her brother no longer lived at the mansion because he couldn't take being around Anthony anymore. Claudia had encouraged the move because it kept her brother safe. She didn't have to worry about finding his body one night after being out. If Anthony could shoot his wife in the face point blank, then no one was safe.

Once she went underground it would be imperative that Claudia not contact anyone so the third task of the morning was to move around some money. Logan got a hefty deposit to cover his salary for the next year. By then John should be safe. John also got all the money from their father's account, to make sure he had enough to cover anything he might need. Anthony couldn't use it where he was going. The final wire transfer was for herself. An unmarked account with enough funds to make sure she was set for life. When she reached her final destination she would transfer the money once more.

She booked a flight for two hours from now and waited for the day to begin. Even though she didn't knowit, she was doing a lot of Jason's work for him.

* * *

Stan sat at the desk in his very nice hotel room, and monitored all the activity on the Zacchara computer. Logan had given him the information needed to access the machine so when Claudia logged on his laptop beeped. When she was finished and turned her system off Stan called Johnny. "She moved some money around, and then booked a flight."

"Where is she going?" Johnny was sitting in the living room with his feet on the coffee table. He too was watching the media circus around Sam's arrest. The anchor was reporting that jurisdictions from around the country were queuing up to arrest the con woman.

"Kingston." Stan had been surprised at her choice. But it was smart, the island was a tourist paradise and a great place to get lost. He was guessing that she already had something set up. "She bounced her money through six different countries, the woman has some serious skills."

"When does she expect to touch down in Jamaica?" Johnny needed to know.

"In nine hours. She is not flying direct. Her connection site is too iffy so I would go with Kingston." The tech guy advised.

"Me too." Johnny liked working with smart people. He didn't even know where the connection site was but having been to Kingston himself he knew it was ideal for a snatch. "Thanks." After hanging up Johnny would call Alexis to pass the news along.

"No problem." Stan said before hanging up. He was looking forward to this wrapping up. He missed his mom.

* * *

Anthony called for his breakfast half an hour after she packed her bags. Claudia fixed his tray like the dutiful daughter she pretended to be. She knew that her father didn't need the wheelchair that he used. He didn't know that she knew and that was all that mattered.

She dropped off the tray and when she looked in the room thirty minutes later her father was dead. "Good riddance." She said closing the door to the master suite. She didn't care who found him or when, all that mattered was that he was no longer her problem.

Claudia put her bags in her car, and drove off the grounds of the estate. She wasn't going to miss Port Charles.

* * *

John McBain was smiling wide as he walked out of the interrogation room for the final time. It had taken four hours, but Sam had given him everything he needed to bring down Sonny Corinthos. While this would have been sweeter if he was arresting the mobster for Theresa's death, this was still getting the man off the street.

The commissioner had been only too happy to assign some uniforms to keep tabs on Sonny. Wouldn't want him running before John got to him. Based on the reports throughout the day, that wasn't an issue. Sonny didn't appear to be worried that Sam was in custody. Could have something to do with the message Cooper Barrett relayed earlier in the day. The cadet was on the mob boss's payroll, something Mac Scorpio knew from early on. Today that knowledge had come in handy. In exchange for immunity Barrett had made Sonny believe that Sam was keeping her mouth shut.

Special Agent McBain signed the order for Sam's transfer. It was going to happen right away because he wanted his star witness away from Port Charles. Sonny wasn't killing her and walking. The bureau had been trying to get anything they could to stick to Corinthos. John was going to be the one to make it happen.

Looking back he watched as Sam walked between the two US Marshalls. They were taking her to a safe house in Jersey. Until the case came to trial they would move her every four weeks, which should make it impossible for Sonny or any of his friends to find her. Years of hard work were paying off. McBain would be able to tell his mother that Theresa's murderer was no longer walking around free.

"Where is he?" McBain asked Mac.

"In his office behind the coffee shop." Mac had been waiting for this day since becoming a part of the department. He just wished Taggert was here to see this. The commissioner was concerned about what would happen when Sonny went down. A power vacuum could lead to a mob war. Something that the city didn't need. Over the next few months he planned on increasing the police presence just to be on the safe side.

"Would you like to come with me?" John knew that if Mac hadn't been so accommodating this wouldn't have happened. He didn't have to turn Sam over to him, he could have let anyone of the other police departments that had called come get her.

"That would make my day." Mac said smiling.

* * *

Sonny had indeed spent his morning, and most of the afternoon, watching the news coverage of Sam's arrest. He was listening to the news anchor detail Sam's crimes, all committed before her arrival in Port Charles, and thinking good riddance. She hadn't been at all useful to him. If she had gotten Jason to come back in line his former partner would still be breathing. When Jason was with Sam he was easier to control, he followed instructions. When he was with that bitch Elizabeth he didn't listen. Now that he had no use for Sam, Sonny didn't care what happened to her. If she kept her mouth shut about him, then he would leave her alone.

Once it became clear that she wasn't going to succeed Sonny needed to get rid of Jason. It was only a matter of time before Jason found out the Zaccharas were not the threat Sonny portrayed them to be. That in fact Sonny had been working with them behind his partner's back for months. He hadn't planned on being long term partners with the Zaccharas which is why he wanted Jason to take them out. With them gone he could claim Crimson Pointe and increase his power base. But that hadn't happened, so it looked like he was going to have to marry Claudia after all.

It was not something he was looking forward to. Claudia was a power hungry barracuda. He couldn't trust her to not try to kill him the first chance she got. After they got married the clock would start ticking. She and her father were both going to have accidents in the not too distant future. John too. Sonny would get them before she got him. Then the only person he needed to worry about was that bastard Elizabeth was carrying. Once the kid was gone, no one could take Sonny's power away.

"Boss." Ritchie walked into the office. He had a message to deliver then he just needed to sit back and wait. The call from Francis had been unexpected but most welcome. Sonny was not the man he had been. Ritchie had been happy to hear that not only was he going down today, but a new power structure was already in place. Ritchie had been offered a job which he quickly accepted.

"Did you find Spinelli?" Sonny asked looking over at the guard. The little freak had walked out of the Towers early this morning and not come back. Sonny didn't know he was missing until Sam got arrested. When the Feds didn't drag him out as well a call had been placed to find out where he was. They needed to find him, because even if Sam did talk, Spinelli could make that statement disappear.

"We did. He's at Mercy hospital." Ritchie passed along.

"Why?" Sonny didn't need this. He needed the kid here.

"Head injury. He's out cold. The docs said there isn't anything they can do but wait." Ritchie told his boss. "His wallet was missing so the cops are thinking mugging gone bad."

"That's what happens when you walk the streets at that hour of the morning." Sonny just shook his head in disgust. "Go see Bernie and find out if Spinelli finished moving the last batch of money." He was going to need another tech guy.

"Sure thing." Ritchie said before walking out of the coffee house. As he got in his car two more cars pulled up. Even though they were unmarked he knew they were cop cars. He saw Mac get out of one car, and that Fed who was on the news this morning got out of the other. Francis had said things would be happening quickly. If he wasn't dead Ritchie would swear this was Jason's doing. This was just the kind of plan he would put together. He pulled out of the parking lot heading for his apartment. There was no reason to go see Bernie now.

* * *

Claudia put her oversize sunglasses on as she walked through the terminal in Kingston, Jamaica. It had been a long day of traveling but she had reached her final destination. When she walked through the sliding doors of the airport Claudia Zacchara would cease to exist. At the hotel she'd move the money again. She would play tourist for a week, just to make sure no one was following her, before boarding a cruise ship. When it made the first stop at a neighboring island she would get off and not get back on. From there she would fly to Brazil. That was where her new life would begin.

She stood at the luggage carousel waiting for her bags to come down. Once she had all three pieces she headed for the exit. Just before walking out into the tropical heat a man bumped into her making her drop her luggage. The worst part was that he stepped on her foot mashing her toes.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you gather everything back up." He said picking up her bag.

Claudia wanted to bite his head off, but she couldn't afford to be remembered. Instead she smiled. "No harm. Thank you." She said before limping off to get a taxi.

The man watched her for a few seconds before walking over to wait for his flight off the island. By stomping down on her foot he made sure Claudia didn't feel the prick of the needle. When she saw the irritated spot she'd most likely think bug bite. He doubted she would think that she'd been injected with a slow acting poison. She was already dying, in forty eight hours she would dead. And it was going to hurt. "It's done." He said placing a call.

"Thank you." Alexis said hanging up. Claudia had picked the wrong woman's child to mess with.

* * *

The two men who were transporting Sam McCall got off on the exit that would take them to the place they had picked out. Their prisoner hadn't said a word since they left the police department in Port Charles. That was good, she wasn't going to say anything they wanted to hear. "Up ahead." Paulie pointed to the slightly overgrown track. The SUV would handle the off road conditions with no problem.

"Yup." Marco turned off the headlights and drove about thirty minutes into the woods. Killing the engine he turned and smiled at his passenger. She was looking out the window trying to figure out where they were.

Paulie got out and pulled her from the car. Marco joined them. "Where are we?" Sam said looking around for a house.

"The end of the line." Marco told her.

"Does Jason know what you are doing?" Sam asked with real fear.

"Yup." Paulie said before pulling the trigger. "Let's go."

The two men got back in the SUV and head towards New York. The animals in the area would take care of cleanup.

* * *

It was almost midnight, Sonny had only been behind bars for three hours but the confinement was starting to get to him. He'd been allowed to wait upstairs for several hours before he was told that he had to go downstairs. Diane hadn't answered his phone call, and she hadn't come by the time he was done being processed. He was beginning to think she wasn't going to come at all.

Sam had sold him out. John McBain had gleefully told him all the things that she had shared to save her own skin. He was in a lot of trouble. The worst part was that McBain wasn't at all interested in making any deals. He wanted Sonny to go to jail, and based on what was in the stack of paper he had read the federal agent was going to get his wish.

Sonny had been put in a separate section of the jail. Solitary, for his own protection he was told. No one else was anywhere around which was making his claustrophobia worse. If he had someone to talk to it would help pass the time. He wasn't worried about getting jumped, no one would dare touch him.

The door opened and he was hoping it was a guard coming to say Diane had arrived. When he saw who it was Sonny crossed himself.

"Hello Sonny." Jason said smiling.

"You're alive." Sonny had no clue how that happened, but he would use it to his advantage. "Are you getting me out?" Why else would Jason be here.

"No." Jason said stopping in front of Sonny's cell. "Wow, I didn't know they had cells this small down here." He grinned as his former friend looked around slightly panicked.

Sonny saw the coldness come into Jason's eyes and knew his nightmare was just beginning. "I can explain."

"No, you can't." Jason said in a conversational tone. "You can't explain making me believe I was threat to my family so I would walk away, or trying to put Sam back in my bed, trying to kill me, or planning on killing my child and the woman I love."

"It's not what you think. Claudia played me." Sonny tried again. He would get Jason to listen, he could still get rid of the Zaccharas and spin this so he came out on top. Jason always listened in the end. He was loyal. It was the enforcer's greatest strength and weakness.

"While I think that what you have to say would be amusing, you were the best liar I ever knew, I'm not interested. My time on the island I was stuck on for the last six months helped me to see things differently. I had a lot of time to think about what was important in my life, and it turns out its not you." Jason told his former partner. "I cleaned house today. Feels good. You're going away for a long time Sonny." Jason saw the moment Sonny realized he was behind what happened today. "I'm going to make sure of it. No one is going to touch you. You'll spend the rest of your life behind bars. Every night you'll hear those bars slam shut and you'll know you can't get out. You won't ever get out." Jason was standing in front of Sonny now, and he was smiling. "I'm going to be there when you are sentenced, and I'll be the last person you see before they drag you from the courtroom. Have a nice life." Jason said before turning and walking away. He would lay down money that in the morning when the guards brought breakfast Sonny would be hanging from a homemade noose.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

Jason didn't announce his return from the dead by holding a press conference, or giving anyone an exclusive interview. What he did was call a staff meeting. In the warehouse at nine a.m., he gathered the senior guards. You could have heard a pin drop when he walked through the conference room doors.

"Gentlemen." Jason said as he addressed the guys he had worked with for the last few years, some longer than that. "There are going to be a few changes starting right now."

They were in the meeting for an hour. Jason talked pretty much the entire time. Some guys in the room hadn't ever heard Jason say more than a few sentences at a time so it was a bit mindboggling. The first announcement was that Sonny wasn't coming back. The guys didn't know it yet but Sonny was already dead. The thought of spending years confined had been too much for him to take. He'd hung himself. There would be a news conference later in the day as Mac tried to explain what happened.

The second announcement of the morning was the Jason was bringing in a new partner. Francis Corelli. A lot of the senior guards had been trained by Francis and they were happy to hear he was returning. It would be nice to have two level headed bosses for a change.

The final announcement was almost as shocking as Jason's return. The Morgan Corelli organization had formalized an alliance with the newly established O'Brien organization which had taken over Crimson Pointe yesterday afternoon after Anthony's body had been discovered when he missed a meeting. Since no one could seem to find Claudia, and John didn't want it Maximus had sold it to Johnny O'Brien. Two ghosts in one day.

When he was finished Jason looked at his guys and asked if there were any questions about business matters. He had no intention of talking about where he'd been all this time. Since what he said had been very straight forward no one raised their hands. Ritchie was promoted to Head Guard and Cody was named the new enforcer. Jason told the guys that Johnny's enforcer, Shawn Butler, would most likely be visiting often and they should extend him every courtesy. When Jason was done he sent everyone to work.

When the door shut, Jason dropped into the closest chair and let out a slow breath. He'd actually been nervous when the meeting first started. He would need a new nickname, because Stone Cold wasn't going to cut it anymore. Still it had gone well, no one had treated him any differently. It shouldn't take too long for the fact that he was alive and home to get around. His business associates would look at the events of yesterday in a new light. He doubted if anyone would be causing him any trouble in the near future. "What did you think?" He asked Francis who had also taken a chair. His friend had been standing in the back of the room.

"I think you did good. You didn't seem any different." Francis sipped his coffee and grinned. "What time does Bernie get here?"

"About twenty minutes. I don't think Sonny could have done too much damage in six months. I'm betting he had Bernie making the business decisions." Jason told his new partner.

"That was how it was before you came on board. He had Harry running things. Bernie is smart." Francis had always respected him and his brother. "Marco and Paulie are going to hang out for a while. Make sure everything goes smoothly."

"I will make sure they are compensated for their time." Jason liked knowing he had a core of men he could trust. While he didn't expect any problems from his senior guards he would be watching all the same. "Have you heard from Johnny yet?"

"While you were talking. We got the guy who was watching Spinelli's grandmother. We are setting up a new life for her and the kid when he gets out of the hospital." Spinelli was already awake having been given a drug to counter the one Monica gave him. He would be told to leave Port Charles and not return. He would also be warned that if talked about what he knew it would be very bad for him. Once he was released he'd be put on a plane. "Everything else is going smoothly and Olivia is due in this afternoon so Johnny is happy. He wants to know when you are going to stop hiding Liz from us." Francis said laughing. "I'd like to know that as well."

"Let me check with her." Jason said relaxing. "You planning on moving into penthouse two?"

"May as well. Everything I need is at the Towers and I liked living there before. It's huge though." Francis had walked through it this morning. "I'm going to go purchase some furniture this afternoon while you are with Liz at the doctor's office."

There was a knock on the door. "That should be Diane." He said to Francis. "Come in!" Jason yelled.

"Jason Morgan you are a sight for sore eyes." Diane Miller said standing at the foot of the table. She had a huge smile on her face. "For a dead man you look fantastic." She came around to the other end where he was standing and gave him a hug. "I know you are not big on touching, so I promise not to do it again until your next resurrection."

"It's okay." Jason said laughing. He had missed Diane. "Let me introduce you to my new partner Francis Corelli."

"Ms. Miller." Francis had been standing back and enjoying the view. He hadn't talked with Diane just faxed papers back to her. Had he known how stunning she was he would have conducted their business in person.

"Mr. Corelli. It is indeed a pleasure." Diane very much liked the looks of him. "I look forward to working with you." She hadn't ever slept with a client before, but if he was interested that would change.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already have a lawyer." Francis saw no reason to fire his attorney. The man had been with him for years and was willing to relocate.

"Not at all. You and I will just have to become good friends." Diane said letting her smile take on a flirtatious lift.

Jason was enjoying watching them flirt. "Francis is moving into penthouse two and needs to buy furniture."

"I know several wonderful stores. What style of furniture does Mrs. Corelli prefer?" Diane enquired.

"My mother likes French provincial, but since she won't be living with me I'll probably go with American contemporary furniture." Francis told her.

"I'd be happy to give you a female perspective." Diane offered.

"I'd be happy to have it." Francis countered. That and anything else she wanted to give him. He was going to ask Liz to help, but if Diane was volunteering then he'd be less than gentlemanly to not accept her help.

Another knock brought them Bernie. Jason wondered if Francis could do business and have eyeball sex at the same time. It should be interesting to find out.

* * *

Stan Johnson parked his car in front of the cottage style house but didn't immediately exit the vehicle. He did take a moment to look around the neighborhood. Since he had last been in Port Charles his mother had moved. He liked the new place she lived. The street was quiet and tree lined. Jason had assured him the area was a safe one, and Stan knew his mother would enjoy listening as the kids walked to and from the elementary school down the block.

Dying had been hard on him. He missed Port Charles and his mom. Jason had kept a watch to make sure his mother was doing okay. Of course she had grieved, and Stan had laughed when Jason said that Epiphany Johnson had more than a few choice words for both of Port Charles's mob bosses. He had laughed harder when Jason said the Epiphany was scary. To most of the world she had this hard outer shell but to him she was just mom.

Getting out Stan walked up the short path to the front porch. The entire area was well kept, which was what he expected of his mom. She liked for things to be tidy. General Hospital's head nurse was an unapologetic neat freak. He could already hear her singing, and he just closed his eyes and let the sound fill him. His upbringing had been filled with music, his mother's voice was one of his favorite sounds. With a hand that only shook a tiny bit Stan pressed the doorbell. The singing stopped and few minutes later the front door swung open. "Hi mom." Stan said smiling. She was more beautiful that he remembered. He had pictures, but they didn't do her justice.

"Oh my Lord. I'm dead." Epiphany said slowly pushing open the screen door. "I dropped dead making my tea, and you've come to escort me home." There was no other explanation for what she was seeing.

"You're not dead mom." Stan said laughing.

"Stan." Epiphany's eyes filled with tears. Her baby boy was standing on her front porch. People in Port Charles often didn't stay dead, but she hadn't expected this to happen to her.

"Yeah, its me." He said smiling. Unable to wait he moved forward and hugged his mother. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Stan." Epiphany said holding him tight and sobbing. "Where have you been?" She wasn't letting him out of her sight any time soon.

"Its a long story, most of which I can't tell you." He said stepping into the house. "I can tell you that Jason kept me safe."

"Jason Morgan?" Epiphany said stunned. One of the men she blamed for her son's death. All the times she had been cold to the deceased mob boss ran through her mind. She also noted he said Jason but not Sonny. "He never said anything." Which meant he couldn't. "I wish I had known, I would have treated him better." She had preached about the power of forgiveness to her son, but couldn't find it in her heart to extend it.

"He understood." Stan assured her. "If it makes you feel better you can apologize." Her son said grinning. He knew she had no idea Jason was alive.

"I can't." She found it surprising Stan wouldn't know what happened to his former boss. Maybe he was somewhere without a computer. "He died six months ago." Epiphany told him.

"The reports of Jason's death have been wrong." Stan said seeing her shocked for a second time this morning. "By the end of today everyone in Port Charles will know he's alive. But you don't need to apologize, he won't expect it." Stan knew she would and hoped to be there to see it. Things like that made Jason uncomfortable.

"Monica will be please." Epiphany said smiling wide. "I'm so glad you are home." She had to hug him again.

"I'll tell what I can, over a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich." Stan said grinning like the little boy he had been. He made them for himself, but they weren't as good as hers.

"I think I can handle that. You'll stay here?" She knew eventually he'd get his own place, but for now she wanted him home.

"My stuff is in the car." Stan told her as he closed the front door and they moved into the kitchen.

* * *

Jason's next stop after the warehouse was General Hospital. He pretended to ignore the stares of the staff as he waited for the elevator to take him upstairs where Elizabeth was meeting him. Still he felt better when the doors closed giving him a moment of peace. "Hey." He said taking a seat next to Elizabeth in the waiting area before leaning in and kissing her. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No." Elizabeth told him. "I've been getting to know Hank better." That was her guard for the day. Jason wasn't sure who he was putting with Elizabeth on a permanent basis. If Milo returned maybe him. Max was staying in Palermo.

"You've been talking his ear off?" Jason guessed smiling.

"Pretty much." Elizabeth didn't bother to deny it. Her name was called and both men helped her to her feet. They went into the back and Elizabeth got weighed before they headed to the exam room. When she was in the gown Jason lifted her onto the table. "How many people stopped and stared?" The nurse who brought them back actually walked into a closed door she was looking so hard at Jason.

"Everyone. How long do you think that will last?" He asked his girl.

"A week, maybe two. Have Johnny come down." Elizabeth suggested.

"How will that help, they'll be staring at him too." He told her.

"But you won't be alone." Elizabeth said laughing at him. "Poor baby." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss just as Kelly came into the room. "You could knock first."

"If I knock then I miss all the fun stuff." Kelly answered cheekily. "So this is the walking dead man. You look good."

"Stop visually molesting my boyfriend." Elizabeth told her friend as she stretched out on the table.

"Eye candy is meant to be looked at." Kelly responded. She looked over at Jason who was smiling watching them. "Where is your blush?"

"My blush?" Jason repeated.

"Yeah, normally when anyone said anything that implied sex around you it made you uncomfortable. I went out of my way to make you blush." Kelly noted the change right away. "Now what will I do for fun?" She asked squirting gel on Liz's tummy.

"You still single?" Jason asked, he didn't see a ring, but with doctors that didn't mean anything.

"I know you are not hitting on me while your pregnant girlfriend is on the table." Kelly said arching an eyebrow.

"No. But I think I know someone you might like." Jason was thinking of Cody. He had the same sense of humor as Kelly.

"Jason is playing matchmaker." Kelly didn't really know what to make of that.

Elizabeth just laid on the table and watched the two of them. When Jason looked over she said "Who?"

"Cody." The enforcer was pretty quiet, but had a really warped sense of humor. Apparently this version of himself played matchmaker. "How's he look?"

"Good. All his parts are where they should be." Kelly said wiping off the gel. She printed out pictures.

"Do you need my help?" Elizabeth asked looking up at Jason.

"No." He said in a voice filled with awe. He could see every single feature of his son's face. He was beautiful. "He has a dent in his chin." He said smiling.

"He does." Elizabeth smiled too.

"Okay, internal time. Not the most comfortable thing." Kelly said gloving up. "Elizabeth, did you bring your bag?"

"Why?" Elizabeth asked looking at her friend.

"You are six centimeters dilated, so you just won yourself a hospital room." Kelly said removing her gloves.

"But I'm not having contractions." Elizabeth said surprised.

"I'm guessing they'll start soon." Kelly said reaching for the phone. "Wait here and I'll get everything set up. I'm here for the next thirty-six hours so pop the kid out and get it over with."

Jason was smiling wide. "I really did cut it close."

"Your sister is going to kill me. So will Carly." Elizabeth told her boyfriend. "You'll protect me right?"

"From Emily yes, but I remember angry Carly. Hide behind your guard." He joked as he helped her down.

Her feet hit the floor and her water broke. "You might want to go get Kelly." Elizabeth said as a contraction hit.

"Right away." Jason said running from the room.

* * *

The reunion that Johnny was pressing for took place in Elizabeth's hospital room. Twelve hours after her water broke she delivered their son. That was enough time for Emily to fly back but not Carly, who didn't even try because she wouldn't make it. Their son had light blonde hair and his father's brilliant blue eyes. The first person, besides his parents, to hold him was his big brother Cameron.

"Knock knock." Johnny said from the door way.

"Johnny O'Brien you get over here this instant." Elizabeth demanded. She gave her friend a big hug. "How are you?"

"Alive." He said being cheeky.

"If you want to stay that way you will not do this again." She said hugging him tight. "You look good."

"I don't think there will be a need to do this again. Are you happy?" That was all Johnny wanted for hear.

"I am." Elizabeth said looking over at Jason who was sitting in the armchair holding Jake while Cameron sat on his knee. "I have everything I need."

"Well I hope not everything." Francis said from the doorway.

"Frannie!" Elizabeth got another big hug. "All my guys are here." She said wiping her eyes. "You guys can stay for a bit and catch up right?"

"I'm all yours." Johnny said smiling.

"Me too." Francis told her.

"Good, who wants to go first?" Elizabeth looked between the two men.

* * *

It was late when Monica stopped by. "Hi." She whispered not wanting to wake Elizabeth.

"Hi mom, come hold the baby." Jason gave her his seat and put Jake in her arms.

"He looks just like you did." Monica said rocking the infant. "Congratulations. I'm sorry I was in surgery." Kelly had sent one of the nurses down to inform Monica.

"We know. Elizabeth said she saw you when she was on her way up to the appointment." Jason squatted down next to his mother and son. "Cameron is at the house with Emily and Matt."

"I got her text. When will Carly arrive?" Monica asked knowing the blonde would be sorry she missed the birth.

"Sunday." Jason expected she would head right over from the airport.

"You made quite the impression on the doctors and nurses." Monica smiled at her son. "The staff is still talking about it. That and Johnny O'Brien. Two ghosts roaming the halls of the hospital."

"It won't take long for something else exciting to happen and they'll forget all about me." Jason told his mom. "I'm glad you could be here for this."

"Me too." Monica wished Alan could see this. "When you come home I need to talk to you about something."

"Just call AJ and tell him to come home." Jason said smiling at his mother.

"You know?" Monica asked when she was able to close her mouth.

"I know a lot of things." Jason said laughing. Spinelli had come across that secret a year ago. At that point he had not wanted anything to do with his brother. "He can come home and everyone can talk about him. I'll have Diane look into how we can get the charges against him dismissed, hopefully he'll be home by Christmas. You have to explain to Emily though."

"I love you Jason." Monica told her youngest son.

"I love you too mom." Jason said happy to be home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Adult Situation ahead.

* * *

Epilogue

"Grandmother's garden is always it's most beautiful in the spring." AJ said to his brother. They were standing under an arbor waiting for the trio to begin playing the music that would bring the ladies down the aisle. He was standing up as Jason's best man.

"This is the perfect place for me to marry Elizabeth." Jason could not wait for her to finally be his wife.

"It's been a long time coming, and I'm glad I could be here to see it." AJ said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Diane had worked her magic and the second week of December AJ, and his wife Keesha, had come home to Port Charles. The first thing he did was punch his brother in the face.

Jason grinned and did the same.

With that out of their systems the two brothers locked themselves in their father's office and hashed out their differences. Apologies were extended and accepted. They agreed to leave the past there and to move forward from that point.

They discovered that they really liked one another. AJ decided that working at ELQ was not good for his recovery, but he did like being in business. He ended up buying a local radio station and in no time had amassed the beginnings of a broadcast empire. It was something he was showing real skill at and he liked doing. Edward grumbled at first, but accepted his grandson's decision.

Emily had her own one on one conversation with her mother about keeping secrets. Monica promised that she didn't have any more dead relatives hidden away.

"How are things with Carly?" AJ asked grinning.

"Fine." Jason had been surprised that not only was Carly still behaving but she was now closer with Elizabeth than him. Not having to rescue her every week was a nice change of pace. She had also been very mature about AJ getting to know his son.

Michael was doing better without Sonny around. The preteen had spiraled out of control after Sonny's death, going so far as to purchase a gun talking about getting revenge. Not that he knew Jason was the man behind what happened. That was when Carly decided that it was time that Michael learned AJ was really his father and encouraged her son to get to know him.

The music started and Jason felt like running up the aisle and dragging Elizabeth back down. Carly came first, in a flowing burgundy gown. The dress had been picked to hide her growing bump. Keesha was next in a gown the same color but a different style. She wasn't trying to hide her bump at almost eight months it would be useless. Emily was next and her gown was fitted because she wasn't pregnant, she was going to wait until after her wedding next month before even starting to try.

With all three women in place the music changed and Elizabeth appeared. She looked impossibly beautiful was all he could think. It seemed to take forever before she was standing next to him. Then everything happened in a blur and the priest was inviting them to share their first kiss as husband and wife.

The reception was held in the ballroom and Jason danced with his wife, his sister, and his sister in law, and his mother. Then he danced with Carly because she was pouting. Elizabeth got to dance with AJ, Matt, Johnny, and Francis. Howie had come and she danced with him too. Then she twirled Cameron around while everyone cheered them on. It was a night filled with family and friends. Love and laughter. It was the perfect way to celebrate a love that started ten years before and would last a lifetime.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Elizabeth was impatient to see where they were spending their wedding night. Tomorrow they would go get the boys and go on their honeymoon, to Italy. But tonight was just for them.

"Okay." Jason laughed as he pulled up in front of the hotel. She hadn't been pleased when he told her to close her eyes as they left the mansion.

"The Metro Court." She said laughing. "You said we weren't coming here."

"Carly is hormonal and scary." Jason told his wife. "She would have hurt me if we stayed anywhere else." He passed the keys to the valet. The vehicle was another change for Jason. The big black SUV's had given way to sleek sports cars. He came around and helped his bride from the car.

Marty was waiting to greet the couple handing them the keycard to the honeymoon suite and telling them that check in wasn't necessary. The suite was compliments of Jax and Carly. Over the past seven months Jason and Jax had become something close to friends.

Upstairs outside the suite Jason opened the door and swept his wife off her feet. "Elizabeth Morgan, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He told her as he carried her into the room.

"Say it again." She said smiling wide. Her face hurt from smiling so much.

"Elizabeth Morgan." Jason repeated before kissing her. When they parted he took her right to the bedroom.

"Maybe I'll stick with Webber." She teased. He responded by tossing her on the bed.

Jason kicked off his shoes and joined her. "Did you have fun today, baby?"

Elizabeth rolled so that her head was on Jason's shoulder. "I did. How about you?"

"Yeah, know what my favorite part was?" He looked at her and smiled as he propped his weight on one elbow.

"When the priest said I now present Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." She guessed.

"How did you know?" He asked surprised.

"Because that was my favorite part." She told him pushing him down so that she was lying across his chest. "I have waited forever for this day." She whispered.

"Honestly, I didn't think we would get here. I didn't think I was good enough for you." He admitted. In the aftermath of coming home Jason decided that he would benefit from seeing a therapist. He wanted to make sure he was in the best possible health so he could be a good husband and father. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"I am." Elizabeth shifted so that she was straddling his hips. The action was getting a rise out of her sexy husband. "Are you?"

"I'm going to show you Italy. I cannot wait." He said gripping her hips and pulling her tighter against him. Lifting her hand he kissed above where the rings he'd given her rested. The engagement ring, a ruby surrounded by diamonds made him smile. He'd seen it in a window in Venice. It was part of an estate sale and the paperwork stated it was one hundred years old. Looking at it he knew it belonged to Elizabeth. For years it sat in his safe and it finally was where it belonged. It was flanked by two bands both encircled with diamonds. One was her wedding band, the other was an eternity ring. "But that's tomorrow. Tonight, I'm going to love you." He said letting his voice drop to a sexy whisper. "You need to take off this dress."

Leaning over she gave him a lingering kiss. "I cannot wait to see the light." Elizabeth whispered before she moved off him and turned around so he could unzip her. She stood and pushed the dress off her shoulders letting it pool at her feet. She was in white lace. "I think you are the one who is overdressed now."

"I think you're right." Jason stood up and removed his clothing. When he joined her back on the bed they were both naked. "I love you." He said before taking her mouth in a carnal kiss. He blazed a trail down her body until he was at the heart of her. With his mouth he brought her up and over.

"I love you too." She told him as he put action to his words. When she caught her breath she returned the favor. When he was hard again she rose over him and joined their bodies. "I love how you feel inside me." She whispered her eyes on his.

"There is no better place to be." Jason said gripping her hips as she moved over him. As was often the case with them speaking soon became impossible as they pushed each other higher and higher. She fell first and he quickly followed. After they lay wrapped around one another as their bodies cooled and their breathing slowed. This was just the first time of many that they would love one another tonight.

"Are you hungry?" Jason asked enjoying the feeling of having her skin touching his.

"I am." She looked up at him and smiled. Neither one had eaten much at the reception. Since they had an afternoon wedding it was now dinnertime.

"I'll call down and order us something to eat. I can't have you running out of energy." Jason said with a wicked grin reaching for the phone. "Any requests."

"Surprise me." She asked of him. "I'll grab a shower while you do that." Elizabeth rolled from the bed and into the bathroom.

Jason placed the order and when the room service coordinator told him delivery would be in forty minutes he began to think about how to pass the time. It would be a shame to waste the fact that they were both already naked. Especially since they wouldn't be getting interrupted by either of their sons. Grinning he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom feeling the need for a shower.

Elizabeth wasn't at all surprised to see him. "How long until dinner is brought up?" She asked smiling.

"Long enough." Jason promised before making her forget about anything but him.

* * *

Emily met them at the airport the next afternoon. Cameron was full of stories about the tent they pitched in the living room to have a camp out. Pop-pop had told him that tent had belonged to daddy, which made the sleepover that much better. It started Jason planning to take his son camping for real. Just him and Cam. He did his best to make sure his oldest child got a lot of one on one time. He didn't want the little boy to be jealous of his brother. Jason was going to do his best to prevent the sibling rivalry that dominated his childhood. Fights would happen but he didn't want them occurring regularly.

"We'll be back in one month, I already have the bridal tea and shower planned." Elizabeth told Emily.

"Don't worry about that." Emily assured her sister. "Even if you didn't Carly could put it together in no time. The woman is a planning whiz."

"I wanted everything in place, this is going to be a busy summer." Elizabeth remarked. The calendar was filled with lots of family events. Emily's wedding was first up, then Keesha was due, Francis and Diane were tying the knot after that. They were having a party for Johnny's birthday, her friend had been down some since he broke up with Olivia so she was hoping this would help with that. Kelly and Cody were also getting married this summer shortly after the party. The last thing was the birth of the newest Jacks family member.

However the very first thing they would do when they returned in four weeks was move into their brand new home. They had been living at the mansion, staying in the gate house, while their house was under construction right down the road from the Quartermaine mansion. Last week the finishing touches had been added and the furniture delivered.

Leaving the mansion would be bittersweet. Elizabeth had been safe there when Jason was gone. It had been her haven from the craziness her life had become. Now she was leaving. Plus having them on the grounds made Monica happy. The surgeon mentioned that when they returned all of her children would be in Port Charles but none would be living at the house. It had taken AJ a week to realize he shouldn't live with Edward, and Emily was happy in her loft. There was talk that Ned would be returning full time bringing Lois and Brooklyn with him. Monica was determined that they would stay at the mansion. She said too much time alone with Tracy would lead to a homicide.

"This is going to be a happy summer." Emily couldn't wait. "Buy me something nice." She said giving Liz one last hug.

"See you in a month." Elizabeth said as they boarded the plane. She wanted them all settled in. Flying still made Jason nervous. This was only his third flight since the crash, and it was his first international trip. She had offered to postpone it, but Jason wouldn't hear of it. He said it was time. Since they were leaving later in the day the boys should sleep for a good part of the flight and she could concentrate on her hubby.

* * *

The Morgans had a very busy first day in Italy. The villa in Rimini, which boasted a view of the Adriatic Sea, had been thoroughly explored before they went out to see the city. Jason wanted them somewhere big enough to keep them from getting bored, yet at the same time not overflowing with tourist. The family planned to spend a good portion of their time on the beach just relaxing.

"The boys asleep?" Jason asked Elizabeth as she joined him on the balcony off the master suite.

"Yes, they are still feeling the time difference." Elizabeth said sitting on his lap. "Me too." Tomorrow they should all be doing better.

"Look." Jason pointed to the setting sun. The sky was painted a myriad of colors as day turned into night.

"The light." Elizabeth sighed leaning closer to Jason. "You promised it to me and there it is."

"I have another promise for you. One I also plan on keeping." He said wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked feeling happy and content.

"To love you for the rest of my life." Jason said placing his cheek on her soft hair. He'd never been happier than he was in this moment.

"I like the sound of that, since I'm planning on loving you for the rest of my life as well." She said sighing.

As the sun continued to sink into the horizon, Jason and Elizabeth just held one another close each dreaming of the life ahead. One that would be filled with laughter, family and lots of love.

* * *

This story was an absolute blast to write! Thanks again to Deb for the awesome idea. I don't know how she has so many great ideas, but I'm really happy she does. I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed reading A Son's Return. I have started work on a sequel. I don't know how long it will be or when you will get it, but once I'm done I will let you know. Later this month I have another full length story called Ours To Keep for you guys. It's a Romance/Drama AH ensemble story with contemporary Liason. It is based on ideas from Mel4113. I'm really excited to share it with you.

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
